


Le goût de l'Océan.

by HandsBruised



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon est comme une vague, à aller et venir, au gré de ses peurs et de ses désirs. Dangereux sans en avoir l'air. Taché d'azur ou de cobalt.<br/>Un jour, il rencontre Océan.<br/>Océan, qui a les yeux de son prénom, aussi bleus que profond.<br/>Simon détruit tout ce qu'il touche,<br/>Océan n'avait jamais été touché comme ça.<br/>@handsbruised - #OceanFic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ourtangledbones](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ourtangledbones).



_J’ai encore le goût des huitres dans la bouche. La sensation contre les lèvres, la langue. Et au fond de la gorge. Même dans mon estomac, je les sens encore. Allongé sur mon lit, les mains sur mon ventre, touchant les os de mes hanches. J’ai mal au cœur, un peu. A cause de tout l’alcool d’hier soir, et le champagne avec les huitres, ce matin. Mais je me sens bien. J’ai envie d’une autre huitre. J’ai envie d’avoir à nouveau toute la bouche et le nez envahi pour ce gout d’océan, frais, salé, tellement vivant._

_J’avais toujours eu un double à priori sur les huitres. Je pensais que ça serais visqueux, un peu dégoutant, mou sur la langue. Et puis l’idée de manger quelque chose d’encore vivant, ça me choquait. Mais j’avais tort. C’est un délice. Et oui, c’est vivant. Mais je crois que c’est ça qui fait que j’en rêve encore. Le gout de la vie, on le sent sur la langue. Il m’habite encore à l’intérieur._

_C’était la première fois que j’en mangeais. Et je sais qu’à chaque fois que j’en mangerais, je penserais à lui. A la première personne à mes les avoir faites découvrir. J’associe le gout de l’océan, qui saisit comme une bourrasque, à celui de sa bouche. La nacre au fond des coquilles à celle au fond de ses yeux._

_J’ai toujours pensé qu’il y avait un lien entre l’amour et la nourriture. Ce n’est pas que j’aime enduire ma copine de pâte à tartiner ou de crème fouettée, au contraire, mais je pense que l’on peut ressentir le même plaisir en faisant l’amour qu’en mangeant quelque chose de vraiment très bon. Alors l’huitre, malgré son aspect visqueux, pour moi, c’est devenu un aliment intensément sexuel. Ce matin à 9h30. Quand j’en ai mangé avec lui, encore un peu bourré de la veille._


	2. Pacific

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping at last - Pacific

Il y a une chaise vide à côté de la mienne, pour Flore. Mais Flore ne viendra pas. Ce n’est pas que j’ai le cœur brisé, peut être que je n’ai pas encore eu le temps. Ce n’est pas que je me sens complètement con, c’est elle qui a pris tous les tords en coupant les ponts. C’est quelque chose comme une erreur sur laquelle je bute sans comprendre ce qui ne va pas.

Flore est partie. Je ne sais même pas si elle a le temps de laisser sa marque. Elle a déroulé quelques bandages sur mes plaies, en partant elle en a arraché d’autres. Elle laisse des souvenirs, comme des photos dans un album, certaines ratés et d’autres qu’on encadrera quand on aura le temps. Flore est parti et je suis à ce diner, en costume, ma cravate un peu de travers parce que je ne sais toujours pas les nouer, et elle n’est pas à côté de moi dans sa robe portefeuille argentée, celle avec le cordon de perles pour la dénouer.

Quelqu’un tire la chaise à lui et pose sa veste sur le dossier. Ce n’était peut-être pas la chaise de Flore, finalement. Après tout j’ai prévenu hier, après qu’elle soit partie, que j’allais venir seul. J’ai quand même amené des fleurs et du chardonnay, comme on me l’avait demandé. J’ai lavé mes cheveux, j’ai repassé ma chemise, je n’avai pas envie de ressembler à l’archétype du mec qui vient de se faire larguer. Je ne sais même pas si je suis triste, je crois bien que non, j’ai peur que ça ne vienne pas. J’ai peur de m’en foutre, comme je me fous déjà de presque tout ce qui fait mal autour de moi. Je sais ressentir, éprouver, je sais aimer. Mais quand on me fait du mal, quand quelque chose bouscule, j’arrête de regarder.

Il y a trop de gens autour de la table, je suis sensé les connaitre mais tout ce que je vois c’est l’alcool, les bougies qui dansent, mes mains sur la nappe. Ils parlent, je me demande ce que je fais là, Il y a mes amis pourtant, c’est chez eux ici, je suis venu tellement de fois, mon filleul joue même sur le tapis derrière moi. Je crois que je suis mélancolique. Je ne sais pas garder les gens près de moi. Les amis, je me débrouille, mais dès qu’on essaye de mettre de l’amour, du vrai qui rend fou, j’ai l’impression que tout s’emmêle, j’arrive plus à être moi, je mens comme je respire, je ne m’en rends même pas compte.

Je me lève. C’est encore que l’apéro. Je cherche Thibault, Anaïs est en train de le faire manger. Je me propose, elle me tend la cuillère et le yaourt en disant merci, il faut que je finisse de cuisiner, si je laisse Olivier tout faire il va bouder. Olivier sort du cellier, il dit qui moi, je boude moi, tu m’as pris pour Thibault ? Et ça me fait sourire, Thibault qui se met du yaourt partout autour de la bouche aussi, ça me fait sourire.

Je lui tends une cuillérée de yaourt en faisant l’avion, l’homme qui avait posé sa veste sur ce que je croyais être la chaise de Flore entre aussi dans la cuisine, pendant qu’Olivier sort poser son plateau d’apéritif dans le salon. Il demande, est ce que je peux aider ? Et Anaïs dit non, mais non, il insiste alors elle dit bon, tu peux surveiller, remuer, que ça n’attache pas ? C’est prêt mais je n’ai pas eu le temps de me maquiller. Il dit oui, bien sûr, après elle sort et lui il fait comme elle a demandé, il n’y a plus que nous dans la cuisine. Il me regarde en train de regarder Thibault, je le sens, qu’il me regarde. Je tourne la tête vers lui, je lui tends la main.

\- Simon, enchanté.

\- Océan. De même.

Je lui demande si c’est un pseudonyme, ça le fait rire. Non, c’est mon prénom, mais on me le demande souvent. Il s’assoit à côté de moi, dans la lumière je capte un éclat de son regard, je lui demande si ces parents ont décidés de l’appeler comme ça en voyant la couleur de ses yeux. Il baisse la tête, je vois les pointes de son sourire creuser ses joues. Il dit non, je ne crois pas, mais pourquoi pas. J’aime bien Simon, il y a chanson de Lifehouse qui s’appelle comme ça, je ne sais pas si tu connais. Je la connais, elle est dure, mais je l’aime bien. J’aime bien qu’il me tutoie, aussi. Il me dit qu’il ne connait pas du tout Anaïs et Olivier, ni personne à vrai dire, mais que son petit ami travaille avec Anaïs. Il dit petit ami, ça me fait une drôle de sensation, c’est plus intime que compagnon, je trouve, mais je ne dis rien. Je demande lequel c’est, comment il s’appelle. Victor. Je hoche la tête.

\- C’est drôle, je ne pensais pas que Victor était gay.

\- Comme quoi.

Mais il a une pique froide et acérée dans le regard. Quelque chose en lui qui aimerait bien dire, parce que c’est censé être écrit sur la gueule des gens, c’est ça ? Quelque chose en lui à du beaucoup se battre alors je dis pardon, c’était bête comme remarque, il secoue la tête, ça n’a pas d’importance.

Je ne connais pas particulièrement Victor, j’ai dû le voir deux ou trois fois, ici ou en passant à l’étage d’Anaïs. Elle travaille dans la même boite de jeux vidéo que moi. C’est un type avec une Rolex, qui s’y connait en vin et qui aime bien parler de cul. Je ne pense absolument rien de lui. Il est agréable en soirée, mais je n’en ferais pas mon pote, voilà. Flore le trouvait beauf, et pendant un moment j’ai cru que c’était un mélange des mots beau et bof. Océan me demande, tu travailles avec Anaïs et Victor, n’est-ce pas ? Je lui dis que oui et j’aimerais lui demander ce que lui fait mais Thibault pleure dans sa chaise haute, alors je le sort et le fait sautiller sur mes genoux.

\- C’est mon filleul.

\- Il est mignon.

\- C’est une machine à bave.

Ca fait sourire Océan. Anaïs arrive pour le mettre au lit. Je l’accompagne dans la chambre, elle me demande ce que je pense d’Océan. Du coup, je me pose la question. Je ne sais pas ce que je pense d’Océan. Il a l’air gentil. Serviable. Pas très marquant, sauf une chose.

\- Il a des yeux qui justifient son prénom.

\- Parce qu’ils sont bleu océans ?

\- Parce qu’ils semblent sans fond.

Elle me regarde de côté, mais elle n’ajoute rien. On met Thibault au lit et je m’occupe de lui tenir la main le temps qu’il s’endorme, pendant qu’Anaïs retourne avec ses invités. J’adore mon filleul. Il m’apaise comme personne. Ça ne fait que six mois qu’il est là mais j’ai l’impression qu’il a toujours existé tellement je l’aime profondément.

Il met un moment à s’endormir et lorsque je reviens au salon, on passe à table. En plus d’Anaïs, d’Olivier qui est mon ami d’enfance, de Victor et d’Océan, il y a Marianne, la sœur d’Olivier, et son mari Joachim. J’aime bien Marianne, même si pour moi ça sera toujours La Grande Sœur, celle qui nous accuse parfois à sa place quand elle fait des bêtises, mais qui cache les notre. Son mari, je le connais depuis longtemps, je l’aime bien, il raconte toujours des histoires pas possibles.

Océan est assis à côté de moi. C’est mieux qu’une chaise vide pour me rappeler que je me suis fait larguer hier. Il est très à l’aise, il parle avec les autres comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Parfois, il pose sa main sur le poignet de Victor et je me dis que j’aime ce geste, qu’il est tendre, innocent et possessif à la fois, que l’on le fait en pour marquer son territoire tant que pour chercher un appui.

J’aime regarder les gens qui s’aiment. J’aime regarder les inconnus qui s’embrassent. Je ne l’ai jamais fait, mais j’ai toujours eu envie de regarder des gens en train de faire l’amour. Caché derrière un rideau, en secret. Ou assis là sur le coté de leur lit, tendre la main et les effleurer parfois. Les regarder, peut-être même qu’ils me regardent. Je crois en l’amour, je n’ai jamais cru au couple. Trop petit, étriqué, restrictif. C’est comme aimer avec un seul sens en oubliant que l’on en a cinq.

Mais je crois que beaucoup de gens aiment comme ça. Avec leur toucher seulement. Moi, j’ai besoin de mes yeux, de ma langue, de mes oreilles. On pourrait me retirer mes sensations physiques, je prendrais toujours mon pied. J’aime écouter, j’aime sentir, j’aime gouter. J’aime regarder.

Je me perds dans mes pensées. Océan pose sa main sur mon poignet.

\- Simon ?

Ses doigts serrent un peu, je les sens sur ma veine, je sens mon pouls et il doit le sentir aussi.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Il retire sa main. Il n’y a rien, il a seulement vu que je n’étais plus vraiment là. Je retire ma main de la table, la pose sur mes genoux. Je lui demande :

\- Et toi, dans la vie, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je travaille dans une animalerie.

\- Tu vends des poissons ?

\- Entre autre.

Je regarde ses yeux océans. Il y a des petites paillettes dorées dedans, je me demande si ce sont des poissons. Mais je ne dis rien. Je bois mon verre de vin pour limiter les bêtises qui sortent de ma bouche.

\- Elle est où ? Ça te plait ?

\- Animalerie Vilmorin. Près de Cité. Oui, beaucoup. On a des petits chiens, à l’avant, dans une grande cage en verre. Le soir, on les rentre dans l’arrière-boutique. J’aime bien m’en occuper. Les nourrir et puis leur faire des papouilles. J’adore les animaux, je trouve qu’ils sont plus sympas que les humains.

Il penche la tête sur les côtés, il sourit, ce n’est pas innocent.

\- Bien plus fidèles.

Je me demande pourquoi il sourit comme ça, s’il y a un message caché et lequel c’est. Parce qu’à première vue, on dirait que le message est «  Mon dernier copain était infidèle et je lui ai fait bouffer sa queue à ce connard ». Mais peut être que c’est moi qui extrapole. Sa main glisse sous la table aussi, sur ses genoux. Je sens son coude contre le mien.

\- A propos de fidélité, Victor m’a dit qu’il devait y avoir ta copine ? Flora ?

\- Flore. Mais ce n’est plus ma copine.

Je me demandais si ça ferait mal. Mais non, pas vraiment. Une légère tristesse, pas de convenance, seulement parce qu’elle me manque un peu, pas tout à fait elle, mais quelque chose dans sa présence, dans sa chaleur ou dans la possibilité qu’elle me donnait, d’avoir quelqu’un à enlacer et à qui me confier, quelqu’un dont je pouvais prendre soin et qui prenait soin de moi.

Il m’observe quand je dis ça, et après. Il attend de voir, si quelque chose va apparaitre sur mon visage et quoi, de la douleur, de la haine ou du soulagement. Je le coupe dans sa contemplation pour demander :

\- Ça fait longtemps, toi et Victor ?

\- Plusieurs mois. Cinq, je crois. Il ne parle jamais de moi ?

\- Je n’en sais rien. Je n’écoute pas quand il parle. Je n’écoute pas, de façon générale.

Ca le fait rire, ça fait pétiller ses yeux qui n’ont pourtant pas besoin que l’on en rajoute. Son genou appuie contre le mien.

\- Je m’en fiche, je ne parle jamais de lui de toute façon. J’en ai trop parlé au début, j’ai soulé les gens. Quand je suis amoureux je deviens con. Je suis tout le temps amoureux. Je suis tout le temps con.

Il boit un verre de vin, il a les lèvres humides et foncées quand il le repose. C’est du rouge, il est épais comme du sang, j’ai déjà le tournis. J’aime avoir le tournis. Océan penche la tête sur le côté, je suis les balancements de ses yeux.

\- Et là, tu m’écoutes ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je te regarde.

Sous la table, il pose sa main sur mon genou et le serre, mais juste un instant.

\- J’avais remarqué.

Après, il repousse un peu sa chaise. Il parle avec Victor et Marianne, moi avec Olivier, Joachim et Anaïs. On passe de l’entrée au plat à travers les discussions politiques, du plat au dessert avec d’autres plus légères. Les bouteilles se vident, Victor commence à parler de cul, Marianne relance, Olivier se moque de sa sœur, moi je pense à Flore et aux yeux d’Océan. Je ne dis rien, lui non plus. Il me demande, tu as envie d’une cigarette ? Je hoche la tête même si je ne fume pas, sauf quelque fois des joints, ou des cigarettes à des moments particuliers. C’est un moment particulier.

On sort. On est resté très longtemps à table, il est déjà minuit, les pavés de la rue sont mouillés. On marche en silence, les mains dans les poches, vers le canal. Anaïs et Olivier ont déménagés en banlieue à la naissance de Thibault, j’aime bien, c’est calme, on voit les étoiles. On s’assoit sur le bord du canal, les jambes pendantes au-dessus de l’eau dans nos beaux costumes. Océan sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, je lui dis que je n’en ai pas, que je ne fume presque jamais. Il me demande si j’en veux une ou si je veux partager, je veux bien partager. Elles sont mentholées, il en sort une, écrase la bille entre ses doigts et puis l’allume. Il tire dessus, recrache la fumée et un peu de son haleine dans le noir. Il ne me la tend pas, il la glisse entre mes lèvres. Je tire, je la tiens entre mes doigts ensuite.

\- C’est glacé.

\- C’est le principe.

\- J’aime bien. On dirait un baiser à l’envers. Un avant-baiser.

Il me regarde, avec l’obscurité je ne peux pas voir le bleu de ses yeux, il n’y a pas assez de lumière. Il me regarde, je sais qu’il a envie de m’embrasser et je me demande s’il voit ça comme une invitation, cette histoire d’avant baiser. Il pèse le pour et le contre mais je lui redonne sa cigarette.

\- Tu es triste de ne plus être avec Flore ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle m’a largué hier. Hier j’étais triste. Maintenant je ne suis plus sûr. J’ai l’impression qu’elle n’a jamais existée.

\- Vous étiez ensemble depuis...

\- Deux mois.

Il hoche la tête, me rend la cigarette. Il fait froid, il y a de la fumée qui sort de ma bouche même quand je ne fume pas. Océan appuie sa tête contre mon épaule. Il est plus petit que moi. J’aime bien, mais ça me gêne. A cause de Victor.

\- Ça se passe bien, avec Victor ?

Il ne redresse pas la tête. Il la secoue pour dire que non, en la laissant sur mon épaule. Je lui demande pourquoi, qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? Il me dit je pense qu’on est sur la fin. Je réponds que je suis désolé mais pas lui il me dit, pas lui. Il se blottit un peu plus, jusqu’à que je glisse mon bras dans son dos. Je lui rends sa cigarette, je préfère que sa bouche reste occupée. C’est étrange, il m’attire, il a les plus beaux yeux de monde et je lui plais, mais je préfère qu’il reste à distance. Je suis comme Clive Durham dans le roman d’Edward M. Forster, j’aime quand c’est platonique. Je n’ai jamais été bon en premiers baisers, je les gâche toujours, je recule, pendant un long moment je recule, parce que j’ai peur.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu aimes ?

Il jette son mégot dans le canal, il ne me demande pas à quel propos. Il comprend la question.

\- Les huitres avec du champagne. Les matins de camping, les pieds dans l’herbe humide.

Il se redresse, me tends la main pour me tirer à lui. Quand je suis debout et que nos regards se croisent, il ajoute :

\- Et faire l’amour dans l’océan.

J’ai le froid de la menthe entre les dents, ses mains tenant mes poignets à travers ma veste. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, la lumière mouillée de ses yeux. Je suis troublé, la daurade pochée du diner reprend vie dans mon ventre. Je dis tout bas, parce que le son ne franchit plus très bien mes lèvres :

\- Je n’ai jamais mangé d’huitres.

Il sourit sans répondre. Sur le chemin du retour, il a sa main dans le creux de mon coude.

Ils ont attaqués le dessert, nos parts sont déjà servis. On essaye de se glisser à nouveau dans la conversation, avec les autres, mais l’on partage un secret. Sous la table, il caresse mon genou quelques instants.

On reste très tard à discuter, bien après les derniers RER. A deux heures du matin, Marianne et Joachim s’en vont, mais Victor a beaucoup trop bu pour conduire et Océan n’a pas le permis. Olivier leur ouvre la chambre d’amis, Anaïs me déplie le canapé lit. Je n’ai pas de voiture. Mais je dors si souvent ici que mon pyjama est encore là. Je l’enfile, me brosse les dents. Quand je reviens, Océan et Victor ont déjà disparus. Olivier et Anaïs me souhaitent bonne nuit.

Allongé sur le canapé, les mains sur le ventre, j’écoute les bruits. Le ronronnement de la machine à laver, le tic-tac de ma montre. J’écoute les sons qui viennent de la chambre d’amis. J’entends leurs voix qui chuchotent, j’entends le grincement du lit. Je me demande s’ils vont faire l’amour, s’ils sont déjà en train. J’aime faire l’amour chez les autres. J’ai déjà dormi dans ce canapé avec Flore. Je lui avais demandé, j’avais envie, mais ça la dérangeait. Elle avait peur qu’on nous surprenne. Justement, c’est ça qui est excitant. Tu as des fantasmes de collégien, ça me dépasse. J’avais détesté qu’elle dise ça. Je m’étais senti rabaissé.

J’écoute. Je voudrais me lever, aller près de la porte les écouter. Ils font l’amour. Le lit a des craquements caractéristiques. Ce n’est pas que ça m’excite, quoique ça y ressemble. C’est quelque chose de plus profond, de différent. Je n’ai pas envie de les rejoindre, je crois même que ça me dégoute un peu. C’est plutôt une curiosité que j’ai pour la façon d’agir des autres êtres humains. Les relations sociales, ce n’est pas que je n’aime pas, c’est que je ne suis pas en phase. Je tombe souvent à côté. Et observer les autres, c’est ce que j’aime. Pas seulement quand ils font l’amour, quand ils vivent. Flore me demandait parfois, quand je restais bloqué à la regarder, je suis si belle que ça quand je mange mon muesli ? Et je répondais toujours, tu es magnifique, quand tu manges et que tu bouges, quand tu dors et tu respires, je n’ai jamais envie de cesser de te contempler, tu es magnifique. Et elle l’était.

Mais là, ils font l’amour. Ça fait un bruit très doux, le grincement régulier du matelas et un chuchotement, presque un souffle. Comme une berceuse. Je me roule sur le côté, un bras replié au-dessus du visage. Je m’endors.

Je pense à la chanson de Lifehouse dont parlait Océan, à propos de mon prénom. Je pense au sien, de prénom. Je pense à l’Océan. Je pense à ses yeux. Je rêve d’un océan de diamants et d’obscurité.

Je me réveille en sentant sa main sur mon poignet. J’ouvre les yeux. Il fait jour, c’est le petit matin. La lumière de l’extérieur, glauque et douce, traverse les rideaux blancs. C’est comme un rêve, mais sa main est vraiment posée sur la mienne. Je murmure son prénom, il me fait signe de se taire. Se penchant, il ferme les yeux et appuie ses lèvres contre les miennes.

C’est très doux.

Il se recule et me regarde. Je ferme les yeux, il m’embrasse à nouveau. Sa langue a un gout salé qui m’obsède aussitôt. Je cherche sa nuque avec mes doigts, je sens les siens sur ma joue. N’importe qui pourrait venir, mais curieusement je n’y pense pas. Je ne pense même pas à l’excitation de se faire prendre. Je ne pense à rien.

On se détache, il me regarde avec l’air tendre, la lèvre inférieure qui tremble un peu. Il demande :

\- Est-ce que tu veux aller manger des huitres ?

On part comme des voleurs de chez Anaïs et Olivier. Je passe embrasser Thibault qui dort encore, Océan ramasse ses affaires. Je crois que je suis déjà un peu amoureux, j’ai le cœur qui s’emballe quand il me prend la main sur le pas de la porte.

Il n’y a personne dans le RER. Il faut presque une heure pour rejoindre le marché d’Aligre, à Paris. Parce que c’est là que les huitres sont les meilleures. Dans le RER, on se blottit l’un contre l’autre, Océan appuie sa tête contre mon cœur, je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules. On ne se parle pas, au début. Je caresse ses cheveux, sa joue. Puis je lui dis :

\- Vous faisiez l’amour, hier soir ?

\- Oui. Tu nous as entendus ?

\- Un peu. J’aimais bien.

Il joue avec ma cravate. Il me dit, enlève la, alors je l’enlève. Ses mains dans mes cheveux, il les décoiffe. Il me dit, tu es beau, tu es vraiment très beau Simon, je te jure, ça me met presque mal à l’aise que tu sois aussi beau. Je ne réponds rien, je souris un peu, ça me gêne, ça me plait, ça me fait rougir. Je prends ses mains, j’embrasse ses phalanges, on tremble, on rit, il y a quelque chose qui nous anime que l’on ne comprend pas. Je demande, c’est comment avec lui, avec Victor, parle-moi de lui. Je ne sais pas, il répond, c’est bien. C’est sympa. Des fois je crois que je l’aime, mais j’ai l’impression de ne pas tellement savoir ce que ça veut dire. Et hier, c’était comment ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Je ne sais pas, je veux savoir, c’est tout. Je les écoutais, j’ai envie de savoir. Comment c’était. Si c’était tendre ou mécanique, si c’était bon, s’il a pensé à moi à un moment, s’il avait déjà prévu la suite, de venir, de m’embrasser, de m’emmener.

\- Tu me trouves bizarre ?

\- Tout le monde est bizarre à sa façon. Pour l’instant, j’aime bien la tienne.

Il se blottit à nouveau contre moi en disant ça. Et puis il dit, hier, j’ai insisté, il ne voulait pas mais moi j’aime faire l’amour chez les autres. Et je pensais à toi, je me demandais si tu pouvais nous entendre, et si tu tendais l’oreille. Ce que tu pensais. Mais j’aime bien faire l’amour avec lui, c’est sans effort, je me laisse seulement emporter, c’est agréable.

\- Océan, étoile de mer.

\- Laisse tomber les blagues sur mon prénom, elles ont toutes déjà été faites.

On arrive. On prend un métro, puis on sort à l’air libre, en plein milieu de marché. Il est immense mais il n’est que neuf heures, il n’y a pas encore foule. Océan me prend la main.

\- Des huitres, alors ?

Je hoche la tête. J’ai envie d’essayer. On s’installe chez un écailler qu’Océan connait, à une petite table extérieure en zinc. Je laisse Océan commander, deux douzaines de fine de claire calibre trois, cent grammes de crevettes roses de Madagascar et deux flutes de champagne. Quand les huitres arrivent, il me montre comment faire. Le citron, d’abord, puis décrocher l’huitre de sa coquille avec la petit fourchette, et avaler. Je m’exécute.

C’est extraordinaire. Je reste un instant silencieux après la première, et Océan demande, tu n’aimes pas ?

\- Si. Ca a le gout de l’Océan.

Il entend la majuscule, il me sourit.

C’est magique, surtout avec le champagne. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux me fait le plus d’effet. Je me sens partir un peu, excité et rêveur. Chaque huitre m’emmène au paradis. J’ai l’impression d’avaler une grande gorgée d’un océan vivant et sublime. L’eau, pure, vivifiante, salée. Les algues, la chair crue, jusqu’aux grains de sables et aux épaves. Les coquilles nacrées sont magnifiques, je suis fasciné. Entre deux huitres, je prends une crevette à la mayonnaise, histoire de redescendre sur terre avant de repartir vers les étoiles. Le champagne me monte complètement à la tête, Océan me regarde fasciné.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que le sexe et la nourriture ont beaucoup de points communs ?

\- Si.

Mon ventre se tord de plaisir, j’ai l’impression que les huitres sont encore vivantes à l’intérieur, en train de faire la fête. Je prends une coquille sur le plateau, l’arrose de citron.

\- Je dirais même que cette huitre dépasse largement bon nombre de mes orgasmes.

Océan ne ris pas. Il me regarde fixement. Il me demande, ou est-ce que tu habites ? Je réponds, tu me ramènes ? Et il hoche la tête. Je finis mon champagne, une tartine de mayonnaise maison. Et puis c’est la dernière huitre. Je l’arrose de citron et la garde dans ma main. Il va payer mais hausse un sourcil. Ça ne se garde pas très bien, tu sais. Juste une minute, je réponds. On sort, j’ai toujours mon huitre à la main. Je la mange debout sur le trottoir, la tête rejetée en arrière. Je jette la coquille à la poubelle, m’essuie la bouche dans ma manche. Je suis bien. Tellement bien. Océan m’observe, fasciné. Il ne me demande pas si j’ai aimé.

On reprend le métro, il me ramène jusqu’à chez moi. On parle des huitres et du champagne pendant le trajet. Pas longtemps, parce que je suis en pleine digestion post orgasmique. Je câline mon ventre et les huitres qui y vivent désormais. Je dois être un peu con. Un peu fatigué. Je me demande ce qu’ils ont pensés en voyant qu’Océan était parti. Que moi aussi. Sans rien dire.

On arrive à mon arrêt. Il est déjà 10h, mais il fait encore bien froid. J’arrête Océan à la porte de l’immeuble. Il ne se montre pas déçu, mais il caresse mon bras.

\- Tu n’as pas envie ?

\- J’ai très envie.

Il sourit et fait un pas vers l’intérieur de l’immeuble, mais je l’arrête.

\- Je ne fais pas l’amour avec des personnes qui sont en couple avec d’autres.

\- Je vais quit

Je pose mon doigt sur ses lèvres, pour ne pas qu’il puisse finir sa phrase. Je ne veux pas l’entendre. Je sais ce qu’il va dire, et je ne veux pas l’entendre. Puis j’enlève mon doigt, et m’approchant doucement, je le remplace par ma bouche. On s’embrasse à nouveau, comme tout à l’heure sur le canapé. Ce n’est que le deuxième baiser, mais il me torture. Ses lèvres sont salées. Il a le gout des huitres. Océan a le gout de l’océan et j’ai envie de lui faire l’amour. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

On s’embrasse longtemps, bien trop longtemps, dans le hall de mon immeuble. J’ai du mal à le lâcher, il m’envoie de l’électricité jusqu’au bout des doigts. Quand on se détache enfin, je pose un doigt sur mes propres lèvres. Je ne veux rien entendre. Je recule jusqu’à l’autre double porte. Quand je la passe, je ne le regarde plus. Je le laisse là, en bas de chez moi.

Dans mon appartement, je prends une douche, me brosse les dents. Le gout d’Océan ne part pas comme ça. Ma peau me semble couverte de sel. Après, je m’allonge sur mon lit, enroulé dans ma serviette de toilette. Les mains croisées sur le ventre, je pense à lui.


	3. Atlantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping at last - Atlantic

Je me réveille en plein milieu d’un rêve. Il se déchire, s’enroule sur lui-même, se tasse comme du sucre filé sur la langue. J’essaye d’en saisir des lambeaux, mais ils s’émiettent sous mes doigts. Obscurité. Des vagues comme des langues léchant le sel sur ma peau. Voguer... A contre-courant.

J’ouvre les yeux. Mon réveil projette faiblement l’heure au plafond. Quinze heures et onze minutes. Par la fenêtre, le ciel est gris, nuageux, comme de la laine sale, du coton cardé en tas poussiéreux. Il n’y a pas un bruit, à part le tic-tac de la pendule, celui du réveil et celui de ma montre. C’est comme vivre au milieu d’une foule de cœurs. Réglés à la perfection, ils battent comme ceux des amoureux. Comme un seul.

L’eau de la douche a séché sur ma peau, mes jambes sont rêches. Je sens les poils qui poussent sur mes joues, noir sur blanc. Il faut que je me lève. Que je suive le programme. J’ai oublié hier, je n’ai jamais espéré demain. Je récupère la télécommande à l’aveuglette, à sa place sur ma table de nuit. La musique sort des baffles invisibles derrière le lit. Je me laisse glisser à terre, nu sur la moquette, le dos bien droit. Un, et deux, et trois, et quatre, et cinq, et six, et sept, et huit, et neuf, et dix, et onze, et douze, et treize, quatorze, et quinze. De l’autre côté un, et deux, et trois, et quatre, et cinq, et six, et sept, et huit, et neuf, et dix, et onze, et douze, et treize, quatorze, et quinze. Je me redresse, ouvre mon armoire. A l’intérieur, on dirait celles de Batman, ou de Ren de Trapnest. Tout à l’identique, tout répété quinze fois. Je m’habille toujours pareil. Je fais tout dans l’ordre. Comme ça, je n’ai pas besoin de penser.

Ça laisse de la place pour rêver.

\- Tu es comme un Christian Grey pauvre et qui ne se serait pas fait violer enfant.

Flore avait l’art de la formulation. Quoique, je ne suis pas persuadé que c’est Flore qui a dit ça. C’était peut-être une autre fille. Avant.

Je n’aime pas Fifty Shades of Grey. Le film m’a fait horriblement pleurer. Et personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que je voyais. Moi je chialais, je trouvais que c’était tellement triste et tout le monde me demandait si j’étais dingue.

Oui, je le suis.

Mais vous, vous êtes cons.

Je traverse le silence entre les murs, récupère mes affaires échouées dans l’entrée et sort. Sur le chemin du métro, je regarde mes messages. Il y en a beaucoup trop.

Anaïs, 9h34 : Tout va bien ? Je ne t’ai pas entendu partir.

Olivier, 10h52 : T’es ou Sim ? Il s’est passé quelque chose avec le copain de Victor ? Il est avec toi ?

Anaïs, 11h04 : Est-ce que tu es avec Océan ?

Victor, 13h20 : C’est quoi ce putain de bordel Simon ?

Olivier, 13h34 : Mais qu’est-ce que t’as foutu...

Anaïs, 14h05 : Appelle-moi quand t’as ce message, c’est urgent. Je sais que tu es loin d’être con à ce point, alors ça m’inquiète. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Joachim, 14h32 : Alors, avec yeux-de-braise ?

Joachim, 14h45 : C’est vrai que son mec veut ta mort ?

Victor, 15h02 : Dis-moi s’il est chez toi.

Victor, 15h13 : Dis-lui de ma part que je ne veux plus le voir.

Je supprime tous les messages sans y répondre. J’écris à Olivier.

Simon : Je suis juste rentré chez moi. Je n’ai pas vu Océan depuis hier soir. Bonne journée.

La réponse tombe juste quand je monte dans ma rame. Mais ce n’est pas Olivier.

Numéro inconnu : J’ai largué Victor.

Je supprime également ce message, met mon téléphone en mode avion et ferme les yeux. Je voudrais retrouver mon rêve. Celui avec les vagues. Il y faisait sombre et frais. Je nageais dans un océan infini rempli de peinture bleue. Dans toutes les nuances. De la peinture à l’huile, des bulles de peinture à l’huile dans l’eau.

Je n’aime pas le monde, je n’aime pas les gens. Dans mes rêves, ils n’existent pas. Il n’y a que moi et les éléments. Parfois, il suffit de faire semblant, et dans la réalité aussi, ils cessent d’exister. Je sors du métro, je marche jusqu’à l’atelier. Je m’y enferme avec mon secret et ce qui me reste du rêve de tout à l’heure.

Il est 19h quand je ressors. J’ai l’impression que mes idées sont à nouveaux en place, que je suis moins bizarre. C’est toujours comme ça quand je sors d’ici, je reviens à une réalité que j’avais laissée très loin derrière. Je supprime les nouveaux messages sans les lire, j’appelle Olivier, je lui dis que je n’ai même pas envie de savoir mais que je ne suis pas concerné, merci de transmettre à tout le monde. Je réalise que je n’ai même plus le numéro d’Océan, puisque j’ai supprimé tous les messages. De toute façon, qu’est-ce que j’en ferais ? Je n’ai rien à lui dire.

J’écoute le dernier message que Flore a laissé sur mon téléphone. Sa voix me manque.

Je me demande si j’ai envie de revoir Océan. Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée.

Numéro inconnu : Je voudrais te revoir.

Mais lui a envie. C’est peut être une raison suffisante.

Simon : Dans quel but ?

Numéro inconnu : Quand tu m’as embrassé, j’ai eu mal au ventre et j’ai encore envie d’avoir mal au ventre comme ça.

Simon : D’accord.

Numéro inconnu : Quand ?

Simon : Maintenant ?

Numéro inconnu : Chez toi ?

Simon : Non.

Numéro inconnu : Chez moi, alors ?

Simon : D’accord.

Il m’envoie l’adresse, je descends dans le métro. Mais cette fois, je n’arrive pas à fermer les yeux. Je pense à Olivier qui m’a dit, parfois il faut seulement faire comme c’est écris, tu n’es pas toujours obligé de te demander pourquoi, pourquoi. Tu vas avoir des problèmes à force, de toujours demander pourquoi, de toujours faire autrement que comme on doit.

Je pense aux taches de peinture bleue. Je pense à la couleur de ses yeux. Je pense à l’océan en bas de la falaise, je pense à Océan face au vide. Je pense à mon existence. Je me demande depuis quand j’ai cessé de courir, quand est ce que j’ai commencé à me noyer dans le bleu. Je toque à la porte de l’appartement d’Océan, dans un long couloir plein de portes.

\- Tu es venu...

Je hausse les épaules, il me tire à l’intérieur par le poignet. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas me noyer dans le bleu des siens. Il m’embrasse, je comprends ce qu’il voulait dire. Moi aussi, ça me brule. Quand il m’embrasse, ma peinture à l’huile se met à crépiter à l’intérieur. Le froid sur mes épaules tombe en pluie, je lui demande :

\- Regarde-moi, ne regarde que moi...

Dans les yeux d’Océan, il y a des vagues qui me bousculent. On tangue dans son petit appartement, je ne vois que lui, et le lit et les draps à carreaux, mes mains arrachent les boutons pressions sur son cœur, il relève ma chemise et touche mon ventre, il dit Embrasse-moi et ses yeux se ferment alors je l’embrasse et je dis Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi. Je n’arrive pas à tout faire en même temps, le déshabiller l’embrasser le regarder lui parler, c’est trop d’un coup et je m’épuise contre lui, il me déglingue, c’est peut être son parfum, je pense aux huitres de ce matin, je pense à l’océan dans ma bouche en tirant sur la braguette de son jean, il ferme à nouveau les yeux.

\- Regarde-moi.

\- Je n’y arrive pas... Tu vas si vite, j’ai envie de me cacher, j’ai honte...

Il est encore tout habillé, allongé, ses vêtements tirés dans tous les sens par mes caresses hors de contrôle. Je lui retire lentement son gilet, son tee-shirt. Il rit et frisonne, j’embrasse ses tétons, pointes dorées sur sa peau, il soupire. Je murmure :

\- Tu as les plus beaux yeux du monde.

Il enroule ses bras autour de mon cou, je tire sur son jean, il m’aide à lui retirer.

\- Simon...

Il gémit mon prénom, un souffle sur la grève. J’embrasse son cou, sa jugulaire, sa mâchoire, je le garde dans mes bras, presque nu. Déshabille-toi, il me dit, je secoue la tête. Tu voudrais que je le fasse ? Je secoue encore, Non, je ne veux pas me déshabiller. Il essaye de se redresser un peu mais je suis sur lui, j’embrasse la lisière de ses cheveux, Mais pourquoi ? Je l’embrasse à nouveau et ça me brule vraiment, ça me fait trembler parce que ça ne veut pas faire comme ça devrait, comme c’est prévu. Il ne faut pas que je l’embrasse. Il faut que je le regarde seulement.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas.

\- Simon... S’il te plait... J’ai envie de faire l’amour avec toi.

Il dit ça avec un tel naturel. Bien sûr, il est en caleçon sur son lit, je suis au-dessus de lui à l’embrasser et à le toucher, le caresser, ça ne sort pas de nulle part mais c’est si fort, si tendre à la fois, cette façon qu’il a de ma dire ça, j’ai envie de faire l’amour avec toi. Pas je veux coucher avec toi, pas même fais-moi l’amour mais J’ai envie de faire l’amour avec toi. J’ai envie aussi, mais je ne peux pas.

J’essaye de le tempérer. J’enlève mes chaussures, je me blottis contre lui, je l’embrasse un long moment, la main posée sur son ventre.

\- On s’est rencontrés hier soir.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et tu as rompu avec ton copain aujourd’hui.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

Il se tait un instant, puis soupire de bien être quand je glisse la main sous le tissu de son caleçon. Il ferme les yeux, je retire ma main.

\- Oh, continue...

\- Alors ouvre les yeux. Je veux que tu me regardes.

Il me regarde. Pendant que je le caresse, lentement dans le creux de ma main. Son regard est trop pur, il brule presque autant que ses baisers. Je ne sais plus, je ne comprends plus rien, même moi je ne me reconnais pas. Il ne faut pas que je l’embrasse, ça fait tout aller trop vite. Je cale ma tête dans l’oreiller à côté de la sienne, je le caresse lentement et il soupire sans me lâcher des yeux. On est bien.

\- J’ai quitté Victor.

\- Je sais. Tu l’as déjà dit.

\- Je ne l’aimais pas. Je ne l’ai jamais aimé.

\- Chut...

Il est fébrile, j’ai du mal à le maintenir au calme. Il a besoin de parler. De dire Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là. Je pensais que tu allais me jeter. J’avais tellement envie de t’embrasser encore et... Il s’arrête au milieu de sa phrase pour gémir tout bas, geindre même, frémir, c’est très beau à regarder. Alors je retire ma main, je retire son caleçon. Il m’observe sans bouger. Je grimpe sur lui, descend vers son nombril. Je lui dis :

\- Tu dois regarder.

Il regarde. Ma bouche entre ses cuisses, ma bouche contre son sexe, ma langue qui cherche à le faire perdre, à lui faire fermer les yeux quand je lui ai interdit. Il ne flanche pas, même quand ses yeux se révulsent presque, il continue de contrôler, il continue de me regarder. Même quand je dois détourner la tête, même quand je ne peux plus croiser son regard, je le sens toujours sur moi.

Il gémit très fort, son dos s’arque sur le matelas. Je rejette la tête en arrière tandis qu’il reprend son souffle, puis m’essuyant la bouche contre le dos de la main, je recule et me met debout. Il a fermé les yeux. Quand il les rouvre, je suis en train de remettre ma veste. Ca le blesse, très vite et très fort. Il demande, Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’en vas et je réponds,

\- J’étais seulement venu pour connaitre le gout de l’Océan.

Je m’en vais en claquant la porte derrière moi. Il est nu sur son lit, il ne va pas me courir après. Le temps qu’il se rhabille, je serais loin. Le problème c’est que c’est moi, au milieu de l’escalier qui fait demi-tour et qui grimpe les marches deux à deux vers son appartement. Qui toque à sa porte, l’esprit plein de vagues qui s’entrechoquent. Il m’ouvre, enroulé dans sa couette, il est tout pâle. Je prends son visage entre mes mains.

\- Je te demande pardon.

Je l’embrasse. J’ai toute son eau en gouttelettes sur ma peau. Je ne brule pas. Je l’embrasse tout doucement, j’attends de sentir son corps s’affaisser un peu. Puis je laisse aller son visage, je recule à nouveau. On se regarde, de chaque côté du seuil. Il finit par murmurer :

\- Tu es une drôle de personne.

\- Non.

Il n’ajoute rien. Il referme lentement la porte, me laissant jusqu’à la fin la possibilité d’entrer. Mais cette fois-ci, je m’en vais pour de bon. Je rentre.

Il n’y a pas d’autres messages. Je m’endors presque dans le métro, épuisé. J’ai le gout d’Océan dans la bouche. Je pense aux huitres. Je pense au bleu. Je me demande ce qui s’est passé dans ma tête, si c’est le champagne ou une forme de désespoir. Je pense à toutes les choses que je fais sans les comprendre. J’écoute le tic-tac de ma montre. Dans mon appartement, je me déshabille devant le miroir. Je regarde les bleus sur ma peau, s’étaler sur mon ventre, mon torse et mon dos. Je les touche du bout des doigts, ça me provoque des frissons, des courants électriques qui remontent le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je vais prendre une douche, je me lave les cheveux comme si ça allait me vider la tête. Après, en pyjama dans la cuisine, je ne peux rien manger alors je sors la bouteille de Bailey’s que Flore a laissé dans le frigo, je vais jusqu’à ma chambre et par petites gorgées, je bois tout ce qui reste de la bouteille. Quand Océan m’envoie un message, vers 22h, je suis complètement bourré.

Numéro inconnu : Je veux te voir demain.

Simon : Je crois que je suis un oiseau.

Numéro inconnu : Et tous les autres jours.

Simon : Mais je ne vole pas.

Numéro inconnu : T’es pas un oiseau. T’es une tornade.

Simon : Est-ce que je volais avant ?

Je secoue la tête, de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite, encore et encore et encore et encore et encore parce qu’elle est lourde d’alcool. J’aime m’endormir comme ça, je tombe vite dans le sommeil, je me sens tellement bien avec ma tête trop lourde posée sur l’oreiller. Je devrais peut être m’endormir mais Océan m’envoie des messages. Il a compris que j’étais bourré. Il me dit qu’il voudrait boire avec moi, dormir avec moi. Il me dit qu’il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, qu’il se sent bizarre, qu’il a envie de m’embrasser encore. On s’est rencontré il y a vingt-quatre heures. Mais ça ne sers à rien que je le répète, ça ne prend pas son sens pour autant.

Numéro inconnu : Est-ce que je peux te voir demain ?

Simon : D’accord.

Numéro inconnu : Quand ? Pour le déjeuner ?

Simon : Quand tu veux.

Numéro inconnu : Je peux t’apporter des croissants pour le petit déjeuner.

Simon : Je ne veux pas que tu viennes chez moi.

Numéro inconnu : Pourquoi ?

Simon : C’est comme ça. Je n’invite pas les gens chez moi.

Numéro inconnu : Jamais ?

Simon : Pas aussi vite.

Numéro inconnu : Chez moi alors ?

Je n’ai pas envie d’aller chez lui. Je n’ai pas envie de bouger, ma tête est trop lourde, et demain elle le sera surement encore. Je regarde autour de moi, mon appartement immaculé. J’écoute le tic-tac, de ma montre, de mon réveil et de ma pendule. Mes yeux sont en train de se fermer à cause de l’alcool.

Simon : Je n’en sais rien.

Numéro inconnu : Je t’en prie. Je veux te voir encore. Simon, je veux te voir. Je veux te voir.

Je lève le téléphone haut au-dessus de ma tête, je regarde les mots sur l’écran. Je veux te voir. Ma tête est lourde. Je veux te voir. Et moi, je veux quoi ? Je veux quelque chose, moi ? Je veux quoi ? Je lui envoie mon adresse, le code de la porte, et «  je dors jusqu’à neuf heures ». Puis l’alcool a raison de moi. Je m’endors brutalement.

Je me réveille quand il frappe à la porte, le lendemain. Il frappe un moment avant que je ne l’entende, enfin je crois. Je n’en sais rien. Ma tête est lourde, je fais la gueule en marchant jusqu’à la porte. Je l’ouvre, le fais entrer sans rien dire. Il est emmitouflé depuis un long manteau noir et une écharpe qui mange son visage. Ses yeux ressemblent à deux cristaux de glace. Je lui retire son écharpe, il tourne sur lui-même pour la dérouler. Il a un sac de la boulangerie à la main. Je n’ai pas encore assez dormi, je suis de mauvaise humeur. Il hésite, il voudrait m’embrasser. Je dis Plus tard, viens. Il dit quelque chose sur mon appartement mais je n’écoute pas. On va jusqu’à ma chambre, je retourne sous la couette, je dis Déshabille-toi et viens. Je le regarde depuis le lit, il a froid et il hésite, mais planté là dans ma chambre il se déshabille, son manteau ses chaussures, son gilet, son jean, son polo ses chaussettes, son boxer en tas sur le sol. Il se glisse nu dans le lit, sous la couette, loin de moi. Il est timide, hésitant. Je viens le prendre dans mes bras, il met ses mains glacées sur ma taille, je l’écrase contre le matelas.

\- Il faut que je dorme encore un peu.

Je l’enlace, je sens son souffle hésitant, mais bientôt il m’enlace aussi, le visage dans mon cou. Il a l’air bien. Il embrasse mon cou, je grogne. Je me blottis contre lui, je fabrique une place à mes genoux, à mes hanches, dans le creux des siennes. Il a une érection contre ma cuisse, je pose la main, serre les doigts. Je dis, Plus tard, j’ai besoin de dormir. Il dit, Pardon, je ne voulais pas, je redresse la tête et je l’embrasse, c’est lent et moite, sa langue paresse contre la mienne, je le repousse un peu, Tu m’enflammes quand tu m’embrasses, tu fous beaucoup trop le feu pour quelqu’un qui se prévaut de l’océan. Ca le fait rire, ça le fait gémir quand je serre mes doigts mais après je dis Dors, dors un peu, même quand il murmure Mais je ne suis pas fatigué, et même si je l’étais, tu m’éveilles. J’enlève ma main, on roule, je me blottis contre son dos, un bras replié sur son ventre.

Je suis bien. Je le sens sourire. J’avais oublié. Comment c’est, dormir contre un autre corps, le serrer, l’embrasser jusqu’à l’embraser. J’avais oublié. Je m’accroche à lui, je crois que l’un de nous a jeté une bouée de sauvetage au hasard, mais je ne sais pas lequel. Elle s’est raccrochée à l’autre et nous voilà, perdus dans son océan. Mais si je me perds en Océan, en quoi se perd-il, lui ? En qui ?

Je me réveille en vrac, une heure après. Le réveil dessine un pâle 10h12 au plafond. Il est toujours là, Océan. Je me redresse, son corps soudé au mien se redresse aussi. Il m’enlace.

\- Tu ne dors plus ?

Je secoue la tête. J’entends le tic-tac de ma montre, celui du réveil et de l’horloge. J’entends le cœur d’Océan. Je pose la main, il me dit Tu aimes bien quand les autres sont nus et pas toi. Je compte ses battements, je réponds C’est une façon de les dominer comme une autre. Il me regarde, ses yeux sont insurmontables, je détourne la tête.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

\- Hier, tu ne voulais pas que je cesse de te regarder.

\- Hier, je n’avais pas la gueule de bois.

\- Tu as mal à la tête ?

\- Au cœur.

\- Tu as envie de vomir ?

\- Je suis triste.

Je referme les yeux, la tête toujours sur son cœur. Il bat vite, je dis. Mon cœur ?, il demande. Quoi d’autre ? Oui, ton cœur. Il bat très vite. Est-ce que tu as peur ? Il hausse les épaules. J’ai pas peur. Je me demande ce que tu vas faire de moi.

\- Rien.

\- Tu vas me garder ici ?

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux.

\- Tu ne fais que dire ça. Qu’est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

\- Des trucs impossibles.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme l’amour.

\- Ce n’est pas impossible.

\- Si.

C’est lui qui roule et qui m’entraine. Qui me fait grimper un peu sur lui, qui me cache dans son torse. Il caresse mes joues mal rasées.

\- Tu ne crois pas en l’amour ?

\- Si. Mais je crois que c’est trop beau pour moi.

\- Pour moi aussi ?

\- Je n’en sais rien. Je ne sais pas comment tu es. Tu as les plus beaux yeux du monde et quand tu te donnes, c’est avec tout ce que tu es. Mais je n’en sais pas plus, alors je ne sais pas. Ça dépend de toi, j’imagine. Tu crois en l’amour, toi ?

Il fait la grimace, je vois sa joue se torde. Sa pomme d’Adam ressort un peu, je la mords et il grogne.

\- Non, je n’y crois pas. Je crois aux rencontres, aux coups de foudre, au hasard, au destin. Mais pas en l’amour.

\- Comment on peut croire aux coups de foudres mais pas à l’amour ?

\- Je crois en l’amour... Ce en quoi je ne crois pas, c’est au fait que ça dure à jamais. Je pense que l’amour se consomme, qu’il se bouffe à en avoir mal au ventre. Je pense que l’on se lasse de tout. Que tout a une durée de vie. Comme la Date Limite de Consommation des aliments.

Je repousse la couette pour regarder son corps, il frisonne. Les poils blonds sur ses jambes se dressent, chair de poule sur ses cuisses, la chair de son sexe est d’un rose vif et brillant, il a une cicatrice brune sur l’aine, des grains de beauté autour du nombril.

\- Et les gens qui s’aiment toute la vie ?

\- Longue conservation. Amour sous vide ou en conserves.

Il rit, je glisse la main entre ses jambes, curieux. Il les écarte un peu, je caresse sa peau avec mon pouce.

\- On dirait que tu n’as jamais...

\- Je suis seulement curieux.

\- De comment je suis fait ?

\- Oui.

Ses joues prennent des couleurs de lever de soleil, il replie un bras sur son visage. Il murmure :

\- « Le goût de l’océan ».

\- Salé et immense, à recouvrir tout le reste.

Il rougit plus fort, se cache encore dans le creux de son coude. Il est timide, ça adoucit quelque chose chez moi. Je remonte la couette que j’avais descendue pour pouvoir le contempler, je le prends dans mes bras.

\- N’ai pas honte...

\- Je n’ai pas honte, mais ça me fait rougir... C’est excitant.

J’embrasse sa joue, il rit et gémit en même temps. Il dit, Tu me fais ressentir des trucs tellement... Je suis complètement bousculé, je n’aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais faire ça. Je ne réponds rien, il n’y a rien que je puisse répondre à ça. On reste encore quelques minutes l’un contre l’autre, puis je lui propose de se rhabiller, et qu’on prenne le petit déjeuner. Il se glisse hors du lit, je le contemple pendant qu’il remet son caleçon, son jean et son polo, ses chaussettes et son gilet. Je suis encore en pyjama.

\- Tu n’aimes pas que l’on te voie nu ?

\- Pas toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ton regard me déstabilise encore trop.

Il détourne la tête, le sourire qui déborde. Je prends des vêtements dans l’armoire, me dirige vers la salle de bains.

\- Va m’attendre dans la cuisine. Fais comme chez toi.

\- Je préfèrerais te rejoindre sous la douche.

\- On ne fera pas l’amour aujourd’hui.

\- Ca veut dire qu’on le fera un autre jour ?

\- Oui.

\- T’es vraiment sur de toi.

Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule, son air énamouré et amusé à la fois, assis sur mon lit, ses jambes écartées, ses cuisses larges dans le jean tendu, Il y a une crispation de désir en lui, je peux la sentir d’ici. Je souris.

\- De moi, non. Mais je suis sûr que toi, tu en as terriblement envie. Et que tu pourrais faire n’importe quoi.

Il ne sourit plus, quand je referme la porte de la salle de bains. J’ai déjà pris une douche hier soir en rentrant, je me contente de me laver les dents et de m’habiller. Il est toujours assis sur mon lit quand je ressors, le visage fermé.

\- Je ne ferais pas n’importe quoi.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Tu ne m’intéresse pas tant que ça non plus.

\- On se connait depuis deux jours, tu es venu avec des croissants à neuf heures du matin.

Je m’assois à côté de lui pour mettre mes chaussettes, il pose la main sur mon dos, caresse ma chemise.

\- Et tu es venu jusqu’à chez moi juste pour me... Tu mets des chemises tous les jours ? Ça te va bien.

\- Tous les jours. Merci.

On se regarde, assis côte à côte sur mon lit, dans mon appartement immaculé et silencieux. Je vais récupérer la télécommande sur la table de nuit, lance la musique. Il sourit, fredonne en même temps.

\- C’est la radio ?

\- Ma playlist Itunes.

\- J’aime cette chanson. Je suis content que tu la connaisses. On va petit déjeuner ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu n’as pas faim ?

Je répète Je ne sais pas et il fronce les sourcils. Il a envie de demander Est-ce que tu veux que je m’en aille ? Mais la réponse lui fait peur alors il préfère ne pas tenter le diable. Je le mets mal à l’aise comme je le fais toujours. Je pose ma main sur la sienne, sur la housse de couette rayée. J’écoute le tic-tac de ma montre, du réveil et de la pendule. J’écoute les battements de son cœur, je ne parviens pas à les distinguer du mien. Ils doivent battre ensemble.

Je lie nos doigts, me lève. On marche sans bruits entre mes murs protecteurs. J’éventre son sac de croissants sur la table, il me donne envie de bordel, de bousculer mes habitudes. Je fais du café, il me demande A quel moment est ce que tu vas vouloir que je m’en aille ? Et je réponds Peut-être jamais, peut-être dans dix secondes. Il mord dans son pain au chocolat, il soupire. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Il sourit soleil brouillé.

\- Ils étaient encore chaud que je suis arrivé. Je me disais que tu aimerais ça, un pain au chocolat qui sort du four et le chocolat qui vient couler sur la langue. Maintenant ils sont froids.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, il hausse les épaules, il dit Ça n’a aucune importance tu sais, mais non justement je ne sais pas. J’aime bien, quand c’est chaud, ça pèse fort dans le ventre, on dirait que le chocolat coule dans les veines et ça me rend triste d’un coup, ils ne sont plus chaud, on aurait dû les manger tout à l’heure mais c’est trop tard maintenant. Il me regarde, il répète Ca n’a absolument aucune importance ils sont très bons, mais moi je pense au froid.

Je pense à la chanson de Lifehouse, Simon.

Le faible cherchera plus faible que lui,

Jusqu’à le briser.

Je regarde le vide et l’infini, je sens le froid dans mes doigts. Les miettes sur la table ressemblent à de la poussière, le goût dans ma bouche aussi. Une poussière triste et froide, le gout des larmes. Je suis triste, je suis parti. Océan en face de moi me regarde et il voit bien. Dans ses yeux, le blanc ressemble à de l’écume, à du dépit. Il est son propre infini. Il dit tout bas :

\- Tu veux que je m’en aille, n’est-ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête. Je n’ai pas la force de lui dire que je suis désolé, que ce n’est pas lui, c’est seulement une tristesse incompréhensible, une lourdeur qui m’enracine au sol. Quelque chose le détache de mes murs immaculés, du tic-tac de toutes les horloges, les pendules et les réveils. Quelque chose le met en surbrillance comme une erreur, le fait paraitre incongru. Je n’aurais pas dû céder à la fatigue et à l’alcool, je n’aurais pas dû le laisser entrer chez moi. Il me regarde, il attend que je réagisse. Mais je ne sais pas faire ça. Mettre les gens dehors. Je repose mon pain au chocolat mordu. La cafetière sonne mais je ne fais rien. J’attends qu’il s’en aille. Je ne le fais même pas partir. J’attends qu’il se mette lui-même à la porte.

\- Simon ?

Ça lui fait mal. Comme si je ne tolérais plus sa présence au point de ne plus pouvoir dire un mot. Mais si je le regarde, je vais me perdre dans ses yeux. Alors je fixe le vide, jusqu’à qu’il se lève.

\- Je m’en vais, alors.

Je hoche la tête, je le suis hors de la cuisine, vers ma chambre ou il récupère ses chaussures et sa veste. Dans l’entrée, j’enroule son écharpe autour de son cou. Il me fixe, je regarde ailleurs. Sur le seuil, il demande :

\- J’ai le droit de t’appeler ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- D’accord. Je le ferais, alors.

Je hoche la tête. Il hésite, il voudrait un baiser. Je lui donne, je caresse sa joue. Il s’en va. Je me retrouve seul avec moi-même.

Mais parfois, moi-même, c’est déjà quelqu’un d’autre.


	4. Indian

Je me demande combien de temps est ce qu’il va mettre à m’appeler. S’il va vouloir jouer, à me fuir pour me faire courir, à ne pas rappeler en espérant me trouver à ses pieds. A me poser cette question, je me retrouve à l’attendre, moi. Je ne voulais pas.

Mais je n’attends pas longtemps. Je suis encore à la table, depuis qu’il est parti il y a vingt minutes je n’ai pas bougé, quand il m’appelle. Je n’aime pas le téléphone, mais j’aime voir «  Numéro Inconnu » s’afficher. Comme si ça pouvait encore être n’importe qui. Je ne le connais pas, il peut être qui je veux qu’il soit. Je décroche.

\- Simon ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quand est ce que je te revois ?

\- Qui est à l’appareil ?

Il se tait un instant, je l’entends se demander si je plaisante et ce que ça veut dire. Il finit par prendre ça comme un jeu – bonne réponse.

\- Océan.

\- C’est votre vrai prénom ?

\- Non. Mais c’est le seul que tu as besoin de connaitre.

Il parle d’une voix pure qui n’a rien à voir avec ces trucs pseudo-sensuels qu’il dit. J’enroule un cordon de téléphone imaginaire autour de mon doigt. Mais il n’est pas capable de tenir la distance. Il murmure :

\- Dis-moi quand je te revois. Et ne me dis pas « quand tu veux », sinon je fais demi-tour et je reviens tout de suite.

\- Alors demain.

\- Demain. A quelle heure ?

Je réfléchis. Je pense à Victor, à ses menaces, à cette histoire de «  T’es vraiment parti avec son copain ? C’est vrai qu’il a dit qu’il allait te casser la gueule ? »

\- 18h. Viens me chercher au travail. Tu sais ou c’est, c’est le même bureau que Victor.

Je ne sais pas à quoi on joue, mais il soupire. Pas agacé, non. Il soupire comme on gémit, rêveur.

\- Je viendrai.

\- Tu me montreras l’animalerie, aussi ?

\- Quand tu voudras. Toi aussi, tu viendras me chercher.

Ça part en truc romantique. C’est ça, on n’a qu’à adopter un poisson rouge, aussi. Non, ça ira.

\- On verra. Demain, 18h. Je ne t’attendrais pas.

Je raccroche. J’espère qu’il sera là. Sinon, je ne l’attendrais pas. Je n’attends pas les gens, je n’attends jamais rien. Je regarde l’heure sur mon téléphone, j’écoute le tic-tac de ma montre, je regarde l’heure sur le micro-onde, j’écoute le tic-tac de la pendule.

Mais cette fois, c’est différent. Cette fois, je l’attends.

A 18h, le lendemain, je suis dans mon bureau. J’ai fini mon travail depuis un moment, mais Flore m’a envoyé un email. Elle m’a quitté jeudi, on est lundi soir et elle m’envoie un email pour s’expliquer. Jeudi, elle n’a pas dit grand-chose, elle est simplement partie. Son email est arrivé il y a une bonne demi-heure. Il n’est pas très long et je l’ai déjà lu plusieurs fois. Ce n’est pas que ce qui est écrit ne soit pas clair, c’est qu’à chaque fois que j’arrive au dernier paragraphe, j’oublie tout et je suis obligé de recommencer pour pouvoir faire le point.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais s’il te plait ne pas détruire tout ce que tu touches ? »

Il est précisé dans l’email qu’elle n’attend pas de réponse, mais qu’est-ce que je pourrais bien répondre à ça, de toute façon ? Rien.

Océan toque à la porte de verre de mon bureau. Je lui fais signe d’entrer puis j’appuie sur le bouton en forme de poubelle et l’email disparait. Océan s’avance jusqu’à moi, hésitant. Il s’assoit dans le fauteuil, le dos raide.

\- Hey. Je suis venu.

Merci pour l’information. J’enlève ma clé USB et éteins l’ordinateur.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais... Ça peut aller. Et toi ? Bonne journée ?

Je hoche la tête sans le regarder en rangeant les quelques papiers épars sur mon bureau. J’ai la tête ailleurs. Est-ce que tu pourrais s’il te plait ne pas détruire tout ce que tu touches ? Laisse-moi réfléchir, non, je suis désolé, je ne peux accéder à ta requête, crève. Je fourre ma clé USB dans ma sacoche, me lève. Océan a l’air de ne pas savoir comment se comporter. Il est mal à l’aise, regarde souvent derrière lui. Je lui jette un os.

\- Tu es passé dire bonjour à Victor ?

Il fronce les sourcils, moi je souris mais lui ne trouve pas ça drôle.

\- Ce n’est pas marrant... Ça va vraiment être la merde si jamais on le croise...

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- Il va vouloir te casser la gueule.

Je n’ai absolument aucune réaction et l’on se regarde en silence, jusqu’à que la bouche d’Océan se torde en un sourire dont il cache mal la part d’admiration. Si tu m’admires parce que tu penses que je n’ai pas peur de me prendre des coups parce que mon amour est plus fort que la haine, tu fais vraiment pitié. Tu devrais faire gaffe, je détruis tout ce que je touche, il parait. Je ramasse ma sacoche, me lève et enfile ma veste.

\- On y va ?

\- Ou est ce qu’on va ?

Je le dévisage quelques secondes, avant de répondre, laconique :

\- Ou tu le souhaites.

Pas chez moi. J’espère que c’est clair. Je vois ses méninges s’agiter un moment et il finit par proposer :

\- Chez moi ? Je pourrais faire à diner. Ce que tu voudras.

Je hausse les épaules. Ça ou autre chose. Mon absence d’enthousiasme ne le refroidit pas, au contraire. Il a l’air heureux. On sort du bureau, il n’a pas l’air bien dans l’ascenseur. Il ne s’arrête pas à l’étage de Victor et d’Anaïs et Océan pousse un soupir de soulagement. Moi aussi, je suis soulagé, mais il n’est pas question qu’il le sache.

On est serrés l’un contre l’autre dans le RER. Il joue avec le bout de ma cravate.

\- Tu devrais en mettre tous les jours. Je trouve ça très sexy.

\- Tu espères que je vais t’attacher avec, pour trouver ça sexy ?

Ça le fait rire. Il lui en faut peu, mais je crois que j’aime bien ça. Il est sensuel et innocent à la fois. Dangereux sans en avoir l’air. Il ressemble à son prénom. Il me fait éprouver des vagues successives, du désir et de dédain, de l’envie et du vide. Peut-être que ce n’est pas lui, peut-être que c’est seulement moi. Dépassé par les évènements. Je le fixe un moment, je plonge dans ses yeux sans fond. Je me rends à peine compte que mes doigts serrent le tissu de son tee-shirt, que je l’attire. On s’embrasse les yeux ouverts, les siens sont écarquillés. Quand je le repousse, il frisonne. Il me dit, je vois qu’il ne voulait pas mais que les mots ne peuvent tenir à l’intérieur :

\- Personne ne m’avait jamais embrassé comme ça.

Je détourne la tête, on sort du RER, on remonte à l’air libre. Dans la rue, je le laisse prendre ma main.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as envie de manger ? Je peux cuisiner ce que tu veux, j’irais faire les courses, si besoin.

Je hausse les épaules. Je n’en sais rien, je n’ai envie de rien. Je n’ai jamais envie de quoi que ce soit. J’ai besoin de choses, parfois. De solitude, d’azur sur ma peau. D’obscurité, de silence. De douceur.

\- Je ne sais pas.

J’ai envie de prononcer son prénom, mais je n’y arrive pas. C’est précieux et intime. Je voudrais qu’il dise le mien, lui aussi. Je serre ses doigts, je regarde ailleurs. Dans l’escalier, je me rends compte que je suis timide. Je ne sais pas comment ça va être, là-haut. Son appartement, je l’ai déjà vu, mais c’est lui que je n’ai pas encore eu le temps de regarder pour de bon.

On entre. C’est en bordel, ça ne ressemble pas à chez moi. Le lit est défait, il y a des fringues dessus. Des papiers sur la table, la porte de la salle de bains ouverte. Il retire ce qui est sur la chaise, me propose de m’asseoir. Je ne suis pas à ma place, ici. Avec mon costume et tout ce qui est dans ma tête, c’est trop sombre pour cet endroit. Malgré le bordel, c’est chaleureux, plein d'odeurs, de coussins, de tapis, d’images. Je ne sais pas si c’est beau mais je sais qu’on doit s’y sentir bien. Les autres. Pas moi.

Océan m’embrasse dans le cou, repousse ma veste, défait ma cravate. Je le sens irradier depuis l’intérieur de ses fringues, comme si de la lumière, de la chaleur voulait sortir de son dos et illuminer. M’illuminer moi. Il m’embrasse, il mordille ma peau sous mon oreille. Il demande, qu’est-ce que tu veux, de quoi est-ce que tu as faim et classique, je lui réponds :

\- De toi.

Il joue avec les boutons de ma chemise, je me redresse pour qu’il arrête, il se jette dans mes bras. On titube sur son lit, c’est le roulis des vagues qui nous fait tomber. Je tire sur son tee-shirt, son ventre est doré, la lumière joue avec le duvet de sa peau, on dirait les ventres blancs des lapins, des oiseaux, je voudrais enfoncer mes doigts, comme si je pouvais saisir sa chair à pleine mains, je voudrais le mordre.

Je tire sur son jean, il me repousse.

\- Pas de triche, pas cette fois.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que je veux te voir. Je veux regarder.

\- Regarder ? Tu penses que je vais te faire un strip-tease ? Un show ?

\- Je veux seulement que tu te déshabilles.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ?

\- Alors je me rhabille et je fais la cuisine.

Je me détourne de lui, m’allonge sur la couette défaite. D’un coup de pied, j’enlève mes chaussures, je ramène mes genoux contre mon torse. Je me recroqueville un peu. Je ne peux pas tout contrôler, je le sais. Mais j’essaye quand même. Il pose la main sur son genou, un sourcil relevé.

\- Simon ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ?

J’ai toujours détesté cette question.

\- La couche d’ozone... La guerre en Syrie... Que Total ne paye pas ses impôts en France... L’existence de Donald Trump... La montée du FN... La connerie humaine... Et j’ai une crise d’eczéma depuis une semaine.

\- Dans le caleçon ?

\- La crise d’eczéma, ou Donald Trump ?

\- Ou la connerie humaine. Non, dans le dos. La crise d’eczéma.

Il caresse mon genou. Il demande :

\- Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ?

\- J’aimerais bien.

Il m’embrasse, les mains sur mes joues. Très doux. Très tendre. Tellement compliqué. J’écarte les jambes, il se glisse tout contre moi, m’enlace. Parfois, il cesse de m’embrasser et demande, est ce que ça va, est ce que tu veux que je continue ? Je hoche la tête et on continue. Il défait le premier bouton de ma chemise, je lui enlève son tee-shirt, il défait le deuxième bouton de ma chemise, je lui enlève son jean, il ouvre trois boutons de plus, il est complètement nu assis sur moi. Pourquoi tu triches ? Il caresse mon torse, défait encore un bouton, il me fait sourire, je réponds parce que tu te laisses faire.

J’ose à peine regarder son corps, pourtant j’en ai tellement envie. Je voudrais le repousser pour pouvoir le regarder mieux, complètement, le graver dans un coin de mon esprit et me repasser son corps devant les yeux lorsque je ne trouverais pas le sommeil.

Il bande contre mon ventre, je trouve ça beaucoup trop beau, il défait les derniers boutons de ma chemise. C’est lui qui dit tout bas :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu es beau...

\- Je suis normal.

Je n’ose pas lui dire que d’ici, il est magnifique. A tomber à la renverse. Je suis déjà étendu de tout mon long et ma tête est lourde, écrasé sous sa vision. J’appuie ma main, sur son sexe, sur son ventre, c’est tiède, vibrant et dans ma tête, ça fait ce bruit sourd, comme une révélation à retardement, J’aime ça, j’aime tellement ça. Il ferme les yeux il demande Qu’est-ce que c’est, ça ? Et je ne sais pas comment lui dire alors je me redresse, je serre les doigts, je le serre dans mes bras mes lèvres hésitent sur les mots ils glissent hors de mes lèvres comme des perles sur un collier, un par un, glissant.

\- Le corps des hommes... La couleur de ta peau, le monde entier étendu couche par couche dans ton regard. Quand tu bandes contre mon ventre, quand tu bandes entre mes doigts, quand tu fermes les yeux et que tu te laisses aller dans mes bras. Tu ne sais rien de moi, mais tu as confiance, ou peut-être que tu t’en fous, je pourrais te faire n’importe quoi.

\- Pour l’instant tu me fais surtout jouir.

J’enfouis le visage dans son cou, il rit, croise ses jambes dans mon dos. Il dit, Déshabille-toi, fais-moi l’amour, mais n’arrête pas de parler comme tu le fais. Puis il se dégage, roule sur le lit, ses hanches sont rondes, ses fesses comme des pommes, dorées comme toute sa peau. Je me déshabille, il me tend un préservatif, je me pose trop de questions mais il vient sur moi et je les oublie. Il se tient à ma nuque, il laisse sa tête aller, son cou est comme une enclave ou j’enfonce mes dents. Et je lui parle. Il est très lent, il me fait prisonnier de sa chaleur, je lui demande de me regarder. J’ai l’infini entre ses hanches, l’océan à explorer dans ses yeux. Je suis prisonnier du monde entier.

\- C’est bien plus. Regarde-moi Océan, regarde-nous, c’est bien plus. J’ai l’impression de courir sur un bord de précipice, un bord de falaise, et de plonger en toi, plonger dans tes vagues. Regarde-moi, tu as des yeux comme je n’en avais jamais vu, comme personne ne pouvait savoir, tu dois rendre les gens fou à le regarder, personne ne voudrait savoir qu’il y a un monde à explorer si l’on ne peut pas y plonger, tu vas me rendre fou avant l’aube, avant la nuit, avant l’heure, avant d’avoir fini.

J’ai envie de pleurer, j’agrippe sa mâchoire, regarde-moi, regarde-moi plus, regarde-moi plus fort, plus loin, plus profond. Ne vois que moi, ne regarde que moi, n’aime que moi. Contre sa bouche, la mienne danse, elle tremble et elle murmure,

\- A faire flamber des enfers dans tes yeux... A faire jurer tous les tonnerres de dieux... Je vais t’aimer... Je vais t’aimer comme on ne t’a jamais aimé...

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche qui tremble au rythme de mots d’un autre, il murmure avec moi :

\- A faire vieillir, à faire blanchir la nuit... à faire bruler la lumière jusqu’au jour... A la passion et jusqu’à la folie... je vais t’aimer, je vais t’aimer d’amour...

Il me renverse sous lui, nos yeux se ferment quand on s’embrasse, je brule l’océan à sa bouche, je veux crier ma raison qui s’échappe, je tire ses cheveux à les arracher, une voix ancienne fait trembler nos corps... A se croire mort et faire l’amour encore...

Je vais t’aimer...

+

Après l’amour, il dessine les veines sur mes bras avec son ongle, le visage blotti dans les poils égarés sur mon torse. Nos odeurs mêlées, nos jambes emmêlées. Il murmure :

\- C’est quoi, sur ton torse ?

Je baille sans me retenir, mon corps se tend, son sourire fait du bruit. Je referme les bras, je le colle à moi.

\- De la peinture.

\- C’est beau.

\- Serre-moi.

Il redresse la tête, embrasse ma mâchoire, l’air de ne pas comprendre. Je blottis mon visage dans ses cheveux, les yeux étroitement fermés.

\- Serre-moi, serre-moi très fort dans tes bras. S’il te plait.

Il s’exécute, je murmure Encore, encore, s’il te plait pour qu’il écrase ma cage thoracique, que je sente mes poumons restreints par ses bras. J’ai besoin de tout ou son contraire, du noir et du blanc, d’être emmêlé à lui tout humide de sa sueur ou d’être seul sans rien de lui, sans être même à proximité de ses affaires, de son souvenir. Ce n’était pas comme ça avec Flore. C’était plus simple, parce que Flore n’était pas une vague. Elle s’allongeait de tout son long sur une seule couche de ma peau, une seule profondeur, sans chercher à creuser en moi. Peut-être que je l’empêchais.

Peut-être que c’est pour ça qu’elle est parti.

\- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi.

Je casse tout ce que je touche. J’éclate de rire. Le rire dissonant des gorges alcoolisées. Il a relâché son étreinte, la vague passe sur son visage, elle efface ses couleurs. Je lui caresse les cheveux.

\- T’es mignon.

Il n’encaisse pas en silence. Il n’encaisse pas du tout. Il se redresse, les sourcils froncés, il se défait de moi. Ses sourcils sont froncés, ses yeux ont l’air encore plus pâle, comme s’il était aveuglé par le soleil couchant, ses rayons au-dessus des toits.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

Gamin. Est-ce que tout le monde cède à tes caprices, d’habitude ? Est-ce que c’est comme ça que tu vis ta vie, en poussant les gens à bout avec ton affection que personne n’a demandé, tes je t’aime, tes caresses et tes yeux empoisonnés ?

\- Parce que l’on est lundi, que l’on s’est rencontré vendredi soir, que l’on a couché ensemble il y a dix minutes, que tu es couché sur moi à bander un peu contre mon ventre et tu me parles d’amour. C’est mignon, c’est un fait.

\- Ce n’est pas censé être mignon. Je le pense vraiment.

Je me redresse, moi aussi. Je m’assois dans les draps, je cherche mon caleçon à même le sol.

\- Et je le pensais quand je t’ai dit que tu étais mignon. Je dois y aller, maintenant.

J’enfile mon caleçon, cherche mon tee-shirt. Mais quand je le tire à moi pour l’enfiler, la main d’Océan me retient. Je suis obligé de le regarder et ça m’énerve, parce que je n’avais pas envie. Mais je redresse la tête et je me prends le rayon azur de ses yeux dans la tête. Ça me rend dingue. Ça me met en colère. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, n’essaye pas de m’avoir avec un truc aussi bête que ça. Foutus yeux. T’as d’autres armes, que tes yeux et ton cul, dis-moi ? T’as d’autres trucs pour te défendre ? Et pour te battre, pour gagner ?

\- On n’a même pas diné... Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant, si ?

\- Si.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Perdant. Je tire sèchement sur mon tee-shirt, il le lâche et me laisse l’enfiler. Je me rhabille complètement, il reste nu sur le lit à me regarder sans rien dire.

\- Parce que si j’avais faim, tu m’as coupé l’appétit avec ton romantisme.

Je suis en train de remettre ma veste quand il se lève enfin. Complètement nu mais dans sa façon de mouvoir, il y a cette impression d’une panthère, d’un félin, dépourvu de pudeur. Il se fout bien d’être nu, il se fout bien d’absolument tout. Il se plante devant la porte, les bras croisés.

\- Tu t’es cru dans un téléfilm ?

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

\- T’es tellement cliché. Quand t’as les couilles pleines tu délires sur mes yeux, quand t’as tiré ton coup tu veux retourner devant ta télé ? C’est d’un beauf.

\- Je n’ai pas la télé.

Ça le fait rire. Je m’approche, je ne sais plus si c’est pour atteindre la porte derrière son dos ou parce que je suis attiré par lui, son corps ou sa voix, ses yeux.

\- Toi aussi, t’es en train de tomber amoureux de moi. Sinon, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça.

Ah oui ? Tu crois ? Je n’en sais rien. Ça semble un peu trop simple, dis comme ça. Et puis, ce sont des choses que l’on cache, non ? Tu peux tenter ce que tu veux, analyser, essayer de me tirer les vers du nez mais la règle, c’est que je dois nier jusqu’à que mon cœur explose à tes pieds.

\- Je ne pense pas. C’est autre chose.

Ses pupilles se dilatent, comme s’il voulait absorber une lumière qui viendrait de moi. Je tends la main. Tu me retiens, je voulais m’enfuir mais on ne te fuis pas, n’est-ce pas ? Tu es un piège, tu es les courants de ton océan. Tu ne vas pas me laisser partir, on n’échappe pas à la mer, on laisse un cadavre gonflé d’eau pourrir sur le sable. Je touche la porte, derrière son épaule, j’y pose la main. Je le regarde, ses cheveux blonds encore un peu hérissés sur son crâne par le passage de mes mains. Lui fixe mon torse, ma chemise. Il pose ses mains sur les pans de ma veste. Il caresse le tissu satiné du col, il ne me demande pas ce que c’est, autre chose. Il demande :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je finis à nouveau nu alors que tu es complètement habillé ?

\- Parce que j’aime gagner.

\- Tu gagnes quoi ? Quand tu es méchant, ça te fait plaisir ?

On parle tout doucement, il caresse mon col, remontant jusqu’à croiser ses mains sur ma nuque. J’ai les deux mains sur la porte, au-dessus de ses épaules, son corps si proche, languissant, indolent, mais ses yeux. Ses yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas méchant.

\- Tu me traites méchamment.

\- Je te laisse agir à ta guise.

\- C’est comme si tu te fichais bien d’être là. Et puis que tu en avais marre, alors tu t’en allais.

\- C’est un peu ça.

\- Tu t’en fiches, d’être là ?

\- Je me fiche de tout.

Est-ce que c’est vrai, ça ? Parce que je n’en suis pas sûr. Je me demande souvent. Est-ce que je me fiche de tout ? Est-ce que c’est une protection, et contre quoi ? Mais je n’ai pas envie d’y penser. Se foutre de tout, c’est ne jamais penser, c’est ne jamais souffrir.

Ce n’est pas vrai. J’ai tout le temps mal au cœur. Je passe un bras autour de sa taille, je me penche pour embrasser sa nuque. Il frémit, je lui murmure :

\- Mais toi, il n’y a rien dont tu te fiches. Tout est important, tout a un sens et une valeur pour toi. Tu ressens tout.

\- Reste avec moi. Si tu t’en vas maintenant, ça va me faire trop mal. Tu n’as pas envie de me faire du mal.

\- Non, je n’ai pas envie.

\- Même si tu n’es pas amoureux de moi, même si tu t’en fous, surtout si tu t’en fous de tout, tu n’as pas envie que j’ai mal.

Il resserre son étreinte, je le colle à moi, le soulève un peu de terre pour que tout son corps nu se colle au mien. J’embrasse sa nuque, la peau tendre sous son oreille, son épaule. Quand je le relâche, il soupire et il regarde ailleurs, hésitant, comme s’il hésitait ou poser son regard. Comme s’il devenait trouble.

\- Habille-toi. On va diner.

Il n’y comprend rien. Mais qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Si tu connais les règles, tu vas gagner. C’est comme ça que tu fais. Tu connais tous les trucs, à force de ramasser tu as fini avec toutes les cartes en main. Tu joues avec les gens, tu passes de cœur en cœur, personne ne peut te battre, t’as deux armes en plein dans la figure, mais je n’ai pas peur de toi. Je ne suis pas un tricheur, c’est plus subtil que ça. Je n’ai pas de règles. Tu ne peux pas prévoir mes mouvements, tu ne peux pas me piéger.

Tu vas perdre.

Et je ne vais pas gagner.

Océan s’habille. Quand on sort, il a l’air heureux. Il se blottit contre moi dans l’ascenseur. Je lui demande, Tu me trouves toujours méchant ? Il secoue la tête, il répond Je te trouve incompréhensible et je sais que ça te plait. Ça me fait sourire mais je ne dis rien. Je ne sais pas si ça me plait, je crois que ça m’arrange mais que ça me rend triste. Parfois, j’aimerais être une autre personne qui se comporterait autrement. J’aimerais être comme lui, ou comme n’importe qui d’autre. J’aimerais ne plus être moi. Ne plus crier à l’aide dans une langue inconnue.

Il me bouscule, me rentre dedans pour me faire rire. Gamin. On s’arrête au milieu du trottoir pour s’embrasser, ses mains encadrant mon visage. C’est vrai que l’on a l’air d’amoureux. Mais ce n’est pas ça. Il demande, Qu’est-ce que c’est alors ? Tu es magnétique, voilà ce que c’est.

Les lumières du lustre au-dessus de nous se répercutent dans ses yeux, avec le vin qui trouble ma vision c’est comme si son visage entier devenait une seule lumière. On mange dans un restaurant italien, une escalope milanaise et des lasagnes aux épinards, mais je pense aux huitres, je pense à son gout à lui, je lui parle des perles, des courants marins, de la sueur sur sa peau tout à l’heure qui était comme de l’écume. Je divague complètement, il me fait du pied sous la table et ça me fait rire, ça me fait tellement rire, ma peau est moite, j’ai envie de dormir dans ses bras,

\- Je veux m’endormir dans tes bras.

Flore me manque. Elle non plus ne me comprenait pas. Personne ne me comprend. Je casse tout ce que je touche, est ce qu’on peut détruire l’océan ? Il n’a rien eu le temps de répondre que je le coupe déjà.

\- C’est vraiment un prénom spécial.

\- Ce n’est peut-être pas mon vrai prénom. Peut-être que je m’appelle Antonin, Adrien ou Alexandre. Peut-être que je dis m’appeler comme ça uniquement pour que l’on se souvienne de moi. Pour que l’on me dise que mes yeux sont des infinis, pour que l’on me suce en disant que l’on voulait connaitre le gout de l’océan. Peut-être que c’est seulement un jeu.

\- C’est ton vrai prénom.

\- C’est mon vrai prénom.

\- Et tu vas perdre.

Il rit, il ne se moque même pas. Il hoche la tête, il rit candidement, un gamin heureux qui m’empêche de comprendre ce que je ressens. Il finit par secouer la tête, les yeux bleus les yeux d’amoureux.

\- Ce n’est pas un jeu.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est, alors ?

\- Le coup de foudre. Et il pourrait partir, mais il reste là. Je crois que je suis vraiment en train de tomber amoureux de toi. Et toi aussi.

On est pas sûr de ça, on doit l’espérer, le désirer, on ne peut pas le savoir comme ça, ce n’est pas si simple. Je ne ressens rien, quand il dit ça, seulement le poids de l’alcool dans mes gestes, une certaine tristesse aussi. De ne pas savoir, d’avoir oublié comment ressentir.

On partage une crème brulée à la lavande, il caresse ma main. Je pense à Flore. Je me demande ce qu’il y avait chez elle qui me faisait me sentir comme ça. Si je l’aimais ou si j’aimais ce qu’elle mettait en moi, ce calme. J’avais l’impression d’être normal, avec elle. Je me sens bizarre à cause des gens, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec eux. Quand je rencontre une personne auprès de laquelle je me sens bien, je tombe amoureux.

Je ne sais pas comment je me sens, auprès d’Océan. Hypnotisé. Agacé. Séduit. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit comme se sentir bien.

\- Tu fais de la peinture, alors ?

Je me reconnecte à la réalité, à Océan, au fait qu’il s’agit d’une personne, pas seulement d’une façade.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

\- La peinture... Sur ta peau, tout à l’heure.

Je gratte machinalement les trainées bleues, à travers ma chemise. J’avais oublié. Je finis par hausser lentement les épaules.

\- Oui.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu peins ?

\- Du bleu.

\- Seulement du bleu ?

\- Oui.

Depuis que j’ai vu tes yeux, seulement du bleu. Des trainées marine, azur, cobalt, Klein, ciel, méthylène, Prusse, roi, acier, canard, nuit, électrique, outremer, pétrole, persan, céruléen, saphir, cyan, turquoise... Océan.

Il ne demande pas si c’est pour ça que je suis hypnotisé par ses yeux. Il s’en doute. Mais il a tort. C’est arrivé dans l’autre sens. Je l’ai rencontré, il m’a embrassé. Quand je suis retourné à l’atelier, j’ai peint du bleu et uniquement du bleu parce que j’étais obsédé par ce que j’avais vu.

Je me perds dans mes pensées, quand je m’en rends compte Océan a la tête dans les mains et il me regarde avec des yeux rêveurs et tendres qui me font rougir. Je n’aime pas que l’on se rende compte quand je déconnecte. Je bégaye :

\- Mais quoi... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça... 

Il secoue la tête avec un petit rire, gêné lui aussi. On fait comme si de rien n’était, je paye la note et on sort. Il me raccompagne au métro.

\- Tu ne veux pas t’endormir dans mes bras, finalement ?

Non, je ne veux pas. Je n’ai pas le courage. Il ne peut pas comprendre comment sont certaines choses. Les règles que je ne peux pas exister. Je secoue la tête, je glisse la main dans sa poche, contre la sienne. Il fait froid. Il demande :

\- Quand est-ce que je te vois ?

\- Demain. Je viendrais te chercher à ton travail.

\- Pour de vrai ?

Je hoche la tête, il serre mes doigts. C’est tellement facile de faire briller ses yeux. Je peux me droguer à leur couleur. Je voudrais le peindre. Je l’attire à moi, il retire sa main pour pouvoir les croiser autour de mon cou. Quand je l’embrasse, il semble fondre contre moi. Il me donne l’adresse de son travail et me dit à quelle heure venir le chercher. Quand je suis sur le point de partir, il me demande :

\- Sors avec moi.

Je ris et le plante là.


	5. Artic

Sleeping at last - Artic

 

Je regarde des films d’horreurs, allongé dans mon lit. Des classiques. Halloween, vendredi 13, le silence des agneaux. Quand Océan commence à me parler sur Gtalk, Anthony Hopkins vient juste de parler de manger le foie de quelqu’un avec des fèves au beurre et un excellent chianti. Je connaissais cette réplique, sans l’avoir jamais entendue.

Océan : Je n’arrive pas à me rendormir, tu es là ?

Je jette un œil à l’horloge en bas de l’écran. 02h18. Je devrais aller me coucher.

Simon : Je suis là.

Océan : Tu n’arrives pas à dormir non plus ?

Simon : Je regarde des films d’horreur, j’ai oublié d’aller me coucher. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Océan : Un rêve. Mais il m’a réveillé. Tu y étais.

Simon : Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Je claque mon ordinateur sans lui laisser le temps d’ajouter quoi que ce soit. Comme me raconter son rêve ou me souhaiter bonne nuit. Il m’emmerde. Je ne peux même pas regarder mon film. Je n’en étais qu’au début. Mais je ne peux pas, il m’a troublé, j’ai une sensation désagréable dans le ventre, je crois que je tremble. Je me roule en boule sous la couette, j’attends que ça passe.

Ça ne passe pas. Il est un peu avant trois heures du matin, je tremble comme une vibration se répandant depuis mon sternum jusqu’à mes extrémités, ça ne veut pas s’arrêter alors je récupère mon téléphone qui recharge sur la table de chevet. Je n’ai toujours pas enregistré son numéro, je retourne dans notre conversation SMS et je le fais. A la place de son nom, je mets un emoji en forme de vague. Je tremble toujours en tapant, ça m’oblige à recommencer.

Simon : Tu t’es rendormi ?

Océan : Non, je regarde des vidéos.

Simon : Quoi ?

Océan : Des tutoriels de cuisine.

Simon : Avec des huitres ?

Océan : Avec du chocolat.

Simon : Ça irait très bien ensemble. Des huitres, du champagne et un fondant au chocolat.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça m’excite ? Pas sexuellement, sensuellement. Pas sensuellement, viscéralement. J’imagine Océan, je pense au gout des huitres, je vois le chocolat étalé autour de sa bouche... J’ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de l’envoyer valser dans l’univers.

Je suis combien de personne, à l’intérieur ? Avec Flore j’étais si différent que j’ai l’impression qu’aujourd’hui je ne suis plus moi. Je ne sais pas s’il existe un « vrai » moi, si la façon dont j’agis avec Océan, avec Flore, avec Olivier, toutes ces façons différentes, si l’une est plus réelles que l’autre. Il est considéré comme une réalité générale applicable au reste de l’univers que lorsque nous sommes seuls, nous sommes nous-même. Lorsque personne ne regarde. Je ne suis pas sûr d’être d’accord.

Quand je suis seul, comme à cet instant, mais que l’angoisse me dévore le ventre, quand je me lève et que je regarde l’heure à chaque horloge montre réveil four à micro-ondes comme si quelque part, elle avait pu s’arrêter, est ce que je suis le vrai moi ? Quand allongé dans mon lit, j’ai l’impression d’un poids immense sur ma poitrine et mon ventre, qui m’empêche de me redresser, qui me coupe le souffle, et j’ai beau me répéter que c’est dans ma tête, dans ma tête, ça ne veut pas partir, est ce que je suis le vrai moi ?

Est-ce que le vrai moi est fou, ou est-ce que ce n’est qu’une partie, une facette, un morceau qui n’a pas plus d’importance et de réalité que les moments où je me comporte autrement ?

Il n’y a que la peinture qui m’apaise, il n’y a que l’eau, le bleu, l’océan, les vagues et le vent, les éléments qui prennent le contrôle. J’ai tant besoin de contrôle, et que l’on m’emprisonne, que l’on me le retire.

J’ai peur, si peur.

Je me secoue. Océan m’a envoyé plein de messages, depuis tout à l’heure. Pendant les quelques minutes ou complètement ailleurs, j’ai erré entre mes murs. Mes mains sont en sueur, le téléphone glisse un peu.

Océan : On dinera ça, alors. Mais pas ce soir. Les huitres et le champagne, ça doit être un peu exceptionnel.

Océan : Tu as lu Les Minimoys ? C’est une série de romans pour préados. Les deux héros s’embrassent, à un moment. Et il est statué qu’il faut une période de 1000 ans entre le premier et le second baiser. Pour savourer.

Océan : Ça me fait penser à toi, et au chocolat. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Océan : Peut-être parce qu’il y a chez toi quelque chose comme une saveur complexe.  Qui envahit et qui doit être savourée.

Simon : Le chocolat, ce n’est pas une saveur complexe.

Océan : Pas n’importe quel chocolat. Le chocolat à la pistache.

Simon : Quand tu parles, tu as en permanence l’air complètement défoncé.

Océan : Toi, c’est lorsque tu penses.

Mais comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Je repousse mon téléphone, me roule en boule dans la couette. Je suis triste, maintenant. Je ne suis pas bizarre. C’est lui, il fait les choses autrement. Il dit ce qu’on ne dit pas.

Je remonte l’allée entre les aquariums, le soir. Ils sont immenses, plein de verdure et de poissons exotiques. Dans les douves du château de Chantilly, je me rappelle des carpes. Grosses carpes moustachus couleur de vase, avec leurs trous noirs de bouche quand on jetait quoi que ce soit, qui du pain, qui des pierres.

Je m’arrête devant un vivarium ou je ne sais quoi, avec des tortues. Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble, un têtard qui devient grenouille.

J’entends la voix qui dit que le magasin va fermer ses portes. Un enfant quémande une souris à sa mère, parce qu’elles ne coutent que quelques euros. Si elles coutent ce prix-là, petite tête, c’est parce qu’elles servent de croquette aux serpents. Mais je ne le dirais pas.

Océan est accoudé au rayon d’aliments pour chiens. Il essaye d’expliquer à quelqu’un la différence entre la nourriture normale et la nourriture Deluxe. Mais je crois qu’il n’est pas très convaincu. Sa veste de travail verte pend sur le côté, il a les cheveux en bataille. L’air sexy-négligé, un regard qui irait mieux derrière un bar. A faire payer double le curaçao aux dragueurs qui parlerait de ses yeux.

Il me voit, ça l’illumine. Il s’approche, je balbutie des mots préparés à l’avance dont je sens le goût prémâché dans ma bouche.

\- J’aurais besoin d’un renseignement.

Il sourit, il ne devrait pas. C’est trop facile mais j’ai mal à l’intérieur et puis j’essaye, d’avoir quelque chose comme de la tendresse. Ou de la normalité. Je demande :

\- Tu es lequel, d’océan ?

Alors il commence à me regarder vraiment.

Il range en réfléchissant, m’emmène à sa suite. Redresse des paniers, démêle quelques laisses. Il a l’air d’un étudiant, je pense à son appart, je me dis qu’il en est peut-être un. Jeune, fixé nulle part. Pris dans des études floues et des rêves émaillés.

\- Je ne sais pas… Il n’y a pas de vraie frontière entre les océans. Comment est-ce que tu sais vraiment, aux bordures et même ailleurs, ce qui les distingue ? Est-ce que ce n’est pas un seul vaste océan ?

\- Seulement si de Paris à Libreville, en passant par Calcutta, Beijing et Lavrentia tout à l’est de la Russie, il n’y a au fond qu’un seul pays.

On s’observe au-dessus des lapins. Peut-être, il semble penser. Pourquoi pas. Puis il répond :

\- Antarctique.

Et ça lui va bien. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, hésitant. On ne t’a appris à être toi-même, toi non plus ?

\- J’ai fini de ranger, mais je dois encore nourrir les NAC avant de partir. Tu m’accompagnes ?

\- Les NAC ?

\- Les Nouveaux Animaux de Compagnie. Ici, les serpents, les salamandres et les octodons.

Il me tend la main, je la prends. Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce que peux être un octodon, et je m’attends à un animal vaguement marin, mais pas du tout. C’est un petit... Comme une souris, mélangée à un écureuil. Océan m’en fiche un dans la main, c’est comme un cœur battant recouvert de fourrure. Vivant, vibrant. Roulé en boule, tenant entièrement dans ma paume. Je referme la main, je viens l’appuyer à mon cœur. Je sens ses petites pattes.

\- Faut pas faire ça avec les animaux, tu sais. Ils auraient peur. Mais lui, il n’est pas craintif.

Trop petit pour être enlacé des deux bras. Si petite bête. Je pourrais la garder dans ma poche, lui glisser des graines, des pissenlits couverts de rosée. Je l’emmènerais dans mon atelier, il pourrait courir dans la peinture. La trace de ses pattes sur le vélin formerait un nouveau langage, un motif, une dentelle très fine, un octodon artiste, comme le héros de Ratatouille. Je nettoierais la peinture sur ses membres avec une brosse à dents.

Océan tient mon poignet, ouvre ma main et reprend l’animal. Je le laisse faire sans réagir. Il le remet dans la cage avec ses petits congénères, je ne dis rien. Mais quand l’animal pose ses petites pattes sur le verre et semble me regarder, j’en veux à Océan de toutes mes forces.

Je marche avec lui entre les cages vides. Tous les animaux ont rejoint leur lit, à l’arrière du magasin, sauf les poissons et autres animaux aquatiques trop compliqués à déplacer.

Dans une grande cage en verre au fond tapissée de sciure, Océan récupère une souris blanche, endormie, minuscule, roulé en une petite boule tendre. Ses oreilles sont parfaitement rondes, sa queue forme une esperluette alambiquée. Il caresse la colonne de la souris, elle bouge à peine. Ses doigts sont roses comme l’intérieur de ses oreilles.

\- Est-ce que je peux la tenir ?

Il ne répond pas, mais il me sourit d’une façon que je n’aime pas. Il repart, s’arrête à quelques mètres devant un terrarium. La souris dans une main, il ouvre la trappe en haut du terrarium.

Il y a un serpent à l’intérieur.

Je le savais. Et je m’en fichais, quand ce gamin voulait une souris, tout à l’heure. Mais là je ne m’en fiche plus, mais je n’ai pas le courage de lui dire non.

J’ai mal au ventre, je ne veux pas qu’il fasse ça. Je ne veux pas qu’il laisse le serpent manger la souris. Je me fous complètement de la façon dont c’est sensé se passer, de la nature et du reste. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, j’ai mal au cœur, j’ai mal au ventre, j’ai quelque chose entre les jambes qui se serrent très fort, quelque chose dans le bas-ventre, quelque chose qui fait mal quand il dépose la souris au fond, quelque chose qui brûle quand il me dit, Allez, viens, allons-y. Mais non. Je ne peux pas détourner la tête, c’est interdit. Si tu n’as pas le cran de t’imposer pour défendre ceux qui sont seuls et sans défenses alors regarde les souffrir, regarde les mourir, regarde ce que ton silence a provoqué.

\- Simon ?

Le serpent bouge légèrement, sinueux, il ondule autour de la souris qui n’a pas fait un mouvement. Est-ce que c’est vraiment comme ça que tu veux mourir, est ce que c’est vraiment ainsi que tout ça va finir ? Dans ton sommeil, étourdie, engourdie, sans te rendre compte que le jour ne suivra pas la nuit.

Etouffée, dévorée, sans t’en rendre compte trop occupée à rêver.

Est-ce que je t’envie, pourquoi j’ai si mal ? Il faut que je détourne les yeux, il faut que je m’en aille.

Le serpent se redresse au-dessus de la souris endormie. Petites oreilles roses. Il se penche sur elle, son ombre la recouvre entièrement. Il ne la réveille pas, c’est un adulte, il ne joue pas avec la nourriture.

Il n’en fait qu’une bouchée.

Elle disparait en lui comme moi dans les yeux d’Océan, comme le soleil embrasant la mer en s’y couchant. Silence. Mes yeux sont secs, ceux d’Océan préoccupés.

\- Est-ce que ça va... ?

\- Oui.

J’ai la voix rauque, un peu. Sourde. On ne peut pas être en colère pour ça et pourtant, j’aimerais bien. Je me frotte l’arête du nez, Océan ne sait pas quoi dire. Il voudrait me prendre dans ses bras, mais il trouve ça stupide. Ma sensibilité incompréhensible.

Je lui demande un verre d’eau. Ça a l’air de le détendre. Il va le chercher, me laissant seul dans l’animalerie. Quand il revient, je bois longuement l’eau glacée, puis l’on sort. Dans une main, j’ai ses doigts entrelacés aux miens. L’autre, au fond de ma poche, caresse délicatement le petit octodon que j’ai volé.

\- Ou est-ce que tu veux aller ?

\- Pas chez toi. Sauf si tu as tout rangé.

\- Loin de là. Je pourrais... T’inviter à diner ? Ou alors on peut aller chez toi.

Je n’aime pas qu’il vienne chez moi. Mais il y est déjà venu, de toute façon. Et chez moi, on n’est pas obligés de faire quelque chose. On peut juste, être là. L’un avec l’autre. Sans se chercher. Je peux lui donner un peu moins d’attention, il peut me laisser un peu tranquille. Il y a ce truc animal, dans notre relation, je crois que c’est le fait de devoir s’apprivoiser. Devoir s’habituer à la présence de l’autre, et vite. On n’a pas le temps. On ne va pas durer.

Naufragé sur l’Océan, épuisé par le soleil et la déshydratation.  La première cause de mort, c’est la peur. Avant la maladie, la famine et le froid.

Le dernier ennemi, c’est la mort.

On sort dehors. Il fait froid, un coup de vent rabat mon écharpe contre mon visage. Les quelques collègues d’Océan sont sortis aussi. Il tient toujours ma main et je ne sais pas, si c’est le nuage blanc qui sort de sa bouche ou autre chose, les griffes de l’octodon qui effleurent mes doigts, le besoin d’être en vie. Je m’approche et l’embrasse. Affamé, devant tout le monde. Rien à foutre de rien, seulement le gout de sa bouche. Huitre et nacre, peinture et encre, bleu et argent.

Puis on se regarde, mains libres, sans savoir quoi se dire. Je suis un satellite itinérant, je vais de planètes en planètes, de ciels en Océan. Je ne me fixe pas, je prends mon élan pour me mettre en orbite, essayer. Dépasser la ligne, errer à nouveau dans l’obscurité. Jusqu’à une autre planète.

On est fous. Océan qui se laisse entrainer autant que moi. Il pose la main sur mon visage, observe la moitié visible, un œil noir, une demie bouche charnue mais serrée.

\- Chez toi, alors ?

\- D’accord.

Dans le métro, on parle comme les personnes civilisées que l’on essaye de détruire. Il est rêveur, ailleurs, il oublie à tout bout de champ ce qu’il était en train de dire. C’est décousu mais beau. A la porte de mon appartement, pendant que je suis occupé par mes clefs, il demande s’il peut rester dormir. Je dis que oui, si ça lui fait plaisir. Je cultive mon petit air détaché. Ce n’est pas vraiment que je me foute de tout. C’est qu’il a été dit que je cassais tout ce que je touchais, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ferais autrement ?

Océan fouille mes placards. En arrivant, j’ai glissé l’octodon dans une boite à chaussure. J’ai dit à Océan de faire comme chez lui, que j’avais besoin d’une douche et que j’arrivais. Je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bains et j’ai fabriqué un nid de fortune au petit animal. Demain, je ferais mieux, de toute façon je l’installerais dans mon atelier. J’ai mis un vieux tee-shirt en coton dans la boite, les graines, une coupelle remplie d’eau, et d’anciens sels de bains qui ne sentent plus rien dans le coin, pour faire un genre de litière. Puis je l’ai glissé dans la penderie en bas, là où il aurait de la chaleur et pas trop de lumière. Ça ira bien pour cette nuit.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce que j’ai fait ça. Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai volé l’octodon. Je savais bien qu’il n’allait pas finir dans le ventre du serpent, ce n’est pas ça. Je crois que ce n’était pas sensé, de toute façon. Je voulais l’avoir pour moi. Petit cœur battant contre le mien. Le garder sous ma chemise pour dormir.

Et puis j’ai un coup de barre. D’épuisement ou de panique. Je ne veux pas sortir de la salle de bains, je ne veux pas retourner près de lui. Je ne veux pas le toucher, l’embrasser, faire l’amour, rire, manger, regarder ses yeux, me sentir compris, accepté, apprécié, idiot, incompris, haï. Je ne veux pas me ressentir, je ne veux pas parler. Je vais exploser sans la moindre raison, pour un reflet dans le miroir, un peu de moi-même. J’ai l’impression que je vais pleurer parce que mon ventre est plein de saloperies, on dirait du goudron, de l’encre brulante et poisseuse.

Je sors brusquement, il faut agir vite quand tout se bloque, taper dans les rouages et les portes et les jointures rouillées, tout casser pour passer. Il est debout devant ma bibliothèque, il regarde. Il se tourne quand j’arrive et je parle comme on se vide, logorrhée paniquée de qui a peur du silence.

\- La vie est tellement nulle, est ce que tu te rends compte de ta propre inutilité et est-ce que ça ne te donne pas envie de pleurer, de vomir, de disparaitre ? Est-ce que tu ne veux pas que le ciel explose, est ce que tu ne veux pas en mourir, de n’avoir aucun contrôle sur rien, est ce que tu n’as pas peur, est ce que tu n’as pas mal ? Moi je suis tellement MAL je suis MAL tout le temps et ça ne veut pas s’arrêter, j’ai envie de le gueuler à cracher du sang mais il n’y aura pas de bras pour me retenir avant que je ne m’écrase au sol et ça me fait peur, il n’y a rien d’héroïque. Je ne veux pas chuter si mal, je ne veux pas être au sol et y mourir, ça ne sera pas beau, dans ma chute il n’y aura aucun éclat, il n’y aura rien que ma propre peur, je suis une flaque de rien, même rien c’est encore trop bien, je suis un gravier dans l’univers, un morceau de brindille et même encore, c’est trop, c’est trop rien, moi je suis plus moche que ça, plus authentique pathétique fatigué, je suis tellement moi, je voudrais tellement être quelqu’un mais je suis moi.

Ce n’est pas que je ne crois plus en l’amour, c’est que ça n’existe pas plus que la beauté et la gloire, tout ça c’est subjectif. On est seuls dans nos lits, seuls dans nos vies, et qu’est-ce que j’en crève, de vivre, qu’est-ce que ça me donne mal au ventre de me lever le matin et d’être seul, tu n’existes pas pour de vrai, tu le sais ça ? Tu n’existes pas pour de vrai.

J’ai le cœur pris dans de la glace, il ne veut pas ressentir, il est resté trop longtemps dans l’obscurité, il ne veut pas prendre le risque d’exploser si je l’exposais à la lumière du jour. La lumière dans tes yeux, elle ferait fondre la glace et mon cœur se mettrait à pourrir.

Ça ne me soulage même pas de dire tout ça. Il n’y a plus rien qui me soulage de vivre. Même pas la musique, même pas les huitres, même pas peindre tes yeux. T’es une illusion, comme tous les autres, je suis seul après l’apocalypse et ma punition suprême est : Je ne peux pas mourir.

Ça va aller, toutes les horloges sont sur la même heure.

Ça va aller, il me reste un espoir.

Et si ça ne va pas, ça ira quand même. Même si mon ventre se déchire et que l’encre se répand partout sur moi comme le sang de mes tripes, ça continuera.

Je ne sais pas, plus, ce que j’ai dit et ce que j’ai pensé. Mais Océan est tout contre moi, il embrasse mon front et je balbutie encore, les derniers mots pour que tout soit bien vide et lisse à l’intérieur : « C’est comme un train, tu peux marcher vers le fond, tu peux reculer sur ton référentiel, lui il avance toujours et tu avances avec lui ». Je m’écrase contre son pull, il m’enlace. Je sanglote, je ne comprends pas ce qui s’est passé. J’ai encore le souffle un peu court.

\- Tu réveilles toutes mes angoisses, c’est invivable. Quand tu n’es pas là, je me mets à avoir peur de n’importe quoi.

\- Je suis là.

\- Pas tout le temps.

\- Je vais l’être plus souvent.

\- Je ne t’ai rien demandé. T’es flippant.

Il tique, légèrement, pas blessé comme moi je pourrais l’être s’il me disait ça, s’il me disait que j’étais flippant je serais à terre puis je serais en colère, je serais invivable, lui est gentil. C’est comme s’il s’habituait déjà. Je ne veux pas que tu t’habitue. Je veux que tu sois toujours dérouté. Incapable de comprendre. Perdu, déboussolé. J’essaye de te faire mal, tu comprends ? Pour voir si tu tiens le choc.

Etre gentil, je ne sais pas faire, je n’ai pas envie d’apprendre. J’ai des lames à l’intérieur du crâne, je peux les laisser s’enfoncer dans ma chair ou les brandir autour de moi. Mais lui il me caresse les cheveux, bas sur la nuque, il sourit de m’avoir contre lui, il sourit parce que je fais comme si je ne voulais pas de lui alors que ça se voit, que je ne veux que ça.

T’es trop nul, Simon, même à être nul, t’es nul. Médiocre intrinsèque.

\- Viens. Tu as faim ?

Je hausse les épaules, il m’attire dans ma cuisine. Comment est-ce que tu fais pour créer l’illusion que tu as toujours été là, que tu es à ta place chez moi ? C’est un talent caché, cette capacité à creuser et à s’agripper n’importe où ? Comme une tique. Une tique qui aurait fouillé mes placards et réussi à cuisiner rien qu’avec le pauvre contenu du frigo. Il a même mis la table. Je m’assois, désarçonné. Fait tourner entre mes doigts le verre à rayures dorées que j’ai ramené d’Inde et dont je ne me sers jamais.

\- C’est étrange, d’être invité à diner chez soi.

\- J’aime bien. Inviter les autres chez eux. On est souvent plus en confiance, chez soi. Plus détendu. Et moi je ne me sens pas comme un invité.

\- Tu te sens chez toi ?

\- A peu près.

Il dresse les assiettes. Sa préparation au petit bonheur avec des restes ressemble à de la cuisine de grand restaurant, à la lumière basse de la hotte et des trois bougies chauffes plat sur le bord de la table.

\- Tu t’accroches vite.

\- Ça te fait peur ?

Ça me terrifie et j’adore à la fois. Je fais ça aussi. Mais je n’ai pas l’habitude qu’on me le rende.  Il s’assoit en face de moi, pose sa main sur la mienne et je la regarde, sa main. Il n’y a aucune règle, aucune logique, il n’y a qu’à se laisser emporter, et tout envoyer valser quand on a mal au cœur. Comme Flore qui m’a largué par mail, Flore qui avait rencontré mes amis au bout d’une semaine, à qui j’avais dit je t’aime dès la première nuit. Ça n’a pas d’importance.

\- Non. Je m’en fous si après tu tombes et t’as mal.

Ça le fait sourire, il enfonce ses ongles dans mon poignet. Qu’est-ce que t’es beau, est-ce que t’es un peu foutu comme moi, la même essence dans un autre flacon, à savoir que le temps n’est qu’une construction, que la cuillère n’existe pas, qu’on pas arrêter repartir ralentir et détruire,

Et Aimer comme on respire.

On mange. Il me parle de son travail, des études qu’il a faites et arrêtées, de la façon qu’il a de surnager avec la vie sans savoir quoi faire, qu’ils sont tellement comme lui, à chercher quelque chose de plus consistant et toi, t’as un rêve, t’as quelque chose d’autre que ton boulot qui paye clairement plus que le mien mais qui n’a pas l’air tellement excitant non plus ?

\- Je peins.

\- C’est vrai. Tu me montres ?

\- Tout est à mon atelier.

Je t’emmènerais, je te peindrais. Je te volerais toute ta couleur comme Jean-Baptiste Grenouille volait le parfum des plus belles vierges. Je te coucherais sur le papier et je mettrais tout l’or de ta peau et la rage de tes yeux sur le blanc. Ça sera bon.

Il lit tout ça, il se lève. Il a faim de moi, nos corps qui s’appuient contre le mur. Il ne faut pas résister aux urgences, aux délires, quand tu me touches j’oublie de vérifier l’heure et les lumières et d’avoir peur.

Océan est en sueur, j’espère que ça laissera des traces sur le canapé où se pose son dos nu et mon ventre, mes mains sur le sien et ses doigts dans les miens, quand tu fermes les yeux toute ta peau tes cheveux tu es une statue dorée et tu fonds dans ma bouche, contre mes lèvres et mon visage, tes jambes sur mon dos, tu fonds sur moi, ta sueur est brulante. Tu n’es pas encore mûr à peindre, je n’ai pas encore trouvé l’angle. J’ai besoin de te ressentir plus, de te comprendre sans parler.

Alors en attendant, on baise sur le canapé, on fait l’amour, art rendu publique, on se mélange, salive et sueur et larmes intérieures, on a les doigts serrés aux jointures blanches, on essaye de n’être plus qu’un et je suis malade que ça ne soit pas possible. Pas assez.

\- J’ai froid, dis…

Océan a abandonné toutes ses manières. Il a des taches de rousseur sur le nez, de la sueur froides le long du visage et des flancs, la chair de poule sur les cuisses, le sexe recroquevillé sur la cuisse, et il est dans mes bras. Je l’enlace un peu plus, je dis viens. On va dans mon lit. On s’est endormis après, épuisés. On marche lentement vers ma chambre, l’un contre l’autre. J’ouvre la porte de la salle de bains.

\- Douche toi.

\- Demain…

\- Non. Ou alors tu dors sur le canapé.

Il hausse à peine les épaules, se glisse sous la douche. Je le laisse se laver, je vais faire le tour de mon appartement. Vérifier que tout est bien réglé, ranger la cuisine et remettre en place les coussins du canapé. Quand je reviens il est sous ma couette. Je vais prendre une douche aussi, pour enlever le film de sa peau sur la mienne, les trois s, sueur sperme salive, même si son odeur intrinsèque, elle est dans mes poumons et je ne la retirerais pas comme ça.

Je me glisse sous la couette près de lui, nu. Il se glisse dans mes bras, tu te rappelles que tu étais fou amoureux de Victor, la semaine dernière ? Que tu dormais dans ses bras, que tu l’appelais mon amour ? Que tu murmurais son prénom ?

\- Simon, Simon…

Je me rappelle que j’étais fou amoureux de Flore, la semaine dernière ? Que je dormais dans ses bras, que je l’appelais mon amour ? Que je murmurais son prénom ? Et maintenant je caresse ton visage et je dis :

\- Océan.

Te nommer pour te faire exister. Nouveau jour, nouvelle réalité. Je n’ai pas peur, je n’ai rien à perdre. Il n’y a pas de lois pour sanctionner les gens comme moi. Inattaquable vermine. Détruit tout ce que tu touches, empoigne le serré à la gorge. Fais lui des bisous dans le cou.

Nous sommes des sphères. Des morceaux, des structures. Nous tenons dans le creux de la main, on ne peut nous écraser. Même vides, il y a une densité entre nos particules. Un monde, un océan, des couleurs. Un vernis de surface craquelé ou intense, un cœur immense ou étincelle, centré ou décalé. Nous sommes des sphères et nous cherchons à entrer dans celles des autres, à passer les couches successives sans tomber dans les trous. Nous sommes des sphères mal refermées.

Comme des globes oculaires de lapin pris dans les phares.

Je me réveille en pleine lune, avec ce besoin dans le ventre de faire quelque chose, de le faire maintenant. Océan dort, j’embrasse son sternum, remonte la couette jusqu’à ses épaules. Je reviens.

Je m’habille vite, je prends la boite à chaussures caché dans le placard et je sors. J’ouvre la boite une fois dans la rue. L’octodon me regarde. Je le prends dans ma main, calle la boite sous mon bras et lui dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, contre mon cœur.

Il est près de trois heures du matin, trop tôt ou trop tard pour les métros. Je prends un bus de nuit, marche un peu. L’atelier n’est pas trop loin. Il fait glacial, je ne sens plus ma main qui tient la boite à chaussures. Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ?

J’ouvre la porte de l’atelier. L’odeur de la peinture, de la térébenthine, du vélin, de mes idées noires, de mes bleus à l’âme… Tout est très doux, recouvert de poussière. Je pose la boite à chaussures sur une table, la vide de son contenu, arrange le nid au milieu de mon espace de travail. A côté, je pose une palette. Je presse les petits tubes au hasard, je n’ai même pas allumé la lumière, il n’y a guère que la lune et la lumière du couloir. Toutes les peintures paraissent grises, argentées.

L’or est noir, au fond de l’Océan. Tout est noir au fond de l’océan.

Je sors l’octodon de ma poche. Je le garde un moment dans ma main, à hauteur de mon visage. Il vient poser ses pates griffues contre ma lèvre. Je sens son corps battre vite dans ma paume.

Une sphère de vie dans le creux de ma main.

Je le pose à côté de la palette.

Puis je retourne à mon appartement. Quand je me glisse près d’Océan, il bouge un peu, se colle à moi et frisonne.

\- Tu es glacé.

\- Réchauffe moi.

Il sourit sans ouvrir les yeux. Je colle mes pieds froids contre ses mollets, il embrasse mes clavicules, ma gorge, là où l’on pourrait serrer pour tuer. Je sens son haleine contre ma peau, son souffle. Il murmure quelque chose qui ressemble à " mon amour " avant de s'endormir à nouveau. 

Et je crois bien que je l’aime,

Tant j'ai besoin qu'il ouvre les yeux.


	6. Antartic

Sleeping at last - Antartic

 

Je mets un moment à émerger. J’ai mal dormi, la faute à Océan qui ne fait que bouger et même sans ça, à sa présence étrangère sous mes draps. Il faut plusieurs nuits pour s’habituer à un nouveau lit et faire une nuit complète. Je pense que c’est pareil quand on partage son lit avec une nouvelle personne. Je suis tout seul, je sors en pyjama pour rejoindre la cuisine. Océan est là, habillé, une tasse à la main.

\- J’ai fait du café.

\- Tu te crois vraiment chez toi, hein…

Océan a d’abord l’air blessé, puis il hausse les épaules.

\- Partout où il y a ce que j’aime, je suis chez moi.

Ou est ce qu’il voulait dire « ceux » ? Il remplit une tasse pour moi, je m’assois à table. D’accord. Faisons comme ça. Il me regarde, inquiet de l’autre côté de la table, jusqu’à que je lui souris. Qu’est-ce que tu peux avoir peur de tout, c’est fou. A regarder les mouvements et les respirations, à dessiner un sens à chaque regard. Tu devais tomber amoureux si souvent, quand t’étais môme, pour un sourire et pour ceux qui te rejetaient, à chaque fois qu’ils ne le faisaient pas.

Et moi qui ne m’exprime pas, qui ne souris pas, qui suis si froid, tu guettes tous les instants ou j’agis autrement et maintenant je compris pourquoi tu es fou de moi.

Tu te drogues à l’amour fugitif. Celui qui est pur et volatil, et quelque part tu sais surement qu’il n’existe pas.

\- Viens là.

Océan se lève, viens s’asseoir sur mes genoux. Ses bras autour de mon cou, je sens la chaleur de son dos sous mes mains et ce que c’est bon, profondément bon d’être regardé comme il me regarde. Avec ses yeux qui deviennent turquoise, qui brillent tellement fort. Je pourrais te regarder et ne rien faire que te regarder pendant des heures et des heures,

On finit par bouger, par partir. On prend le métro ensemble, on se bouscule et il rit, avant de se séparer on s’embrasse comme des gens qui ont l’habitude, les yeux ouverts avec un regard amoureux incompréhensible.

Ça fera comme avec Flore, Comment ça pourrait faire autrement ? L’amour se consume, on en reçoit qu’une quantité donnée et plus l’on le consomme vite, plus vite il n’en reste rien.

Voir les choses arriver n’a jamais suffi à les empêcher. Alors je consomme et consume. Je revois Océan le lendemain, et le jour d’après. Les autre, quels autres ? Olivier ne dit rien, il me regarde comme la première fois que je lui ai parlé de Flore, je la connaissais à peine mais je disais déjà d’elle des choses trop grandes, trop belles. J’aime au premier regard, je me dis qu’un jour ça va marcher. A chaque fois que je rencontre quelqu’un, je me demande si c’est cette personne-là, qui va tout changer et que je n’oublierais jamais. Un jour, ce sera vrai.

On se tient la main dans la rue, on se murmure des mots d’amour pas tout à fait complets. On fait l’amour pendant des heures, entre les caresses on se parle, entre les mots on se regarde. Sept heures du soir, trois heures du matin. Huit heures passées comme un rêve, J’embrasse ses flancs, ses côtes, ses fesses. L’intérieur de ses cuisses, l’arrière de ses genoux, le creux de ses chevilles. La face internet des bras, la colonne vertébrale, la naissance des cheveux. Le front, le sommet du nez, les paupières. La langue, longuement, je goute sa langue sur la mienne, depuis combien de temps je n’avais pas embrassé quelqu’un de cette manière-là ?

\- Montre-moi ton atelier…

Ça revient plusieurs fois, depuis que je lui ai dit que j’en avais un. Mais ça va faire une semaine que je n’y ai pas mis les pieds. Je peins mieux quand je suis triste. Je suis de ces personnes exaspérantes qui ne tirent de l’art que de leur souffrance. Peut-être que c’est pour ça que j’aime aussi brutalement : Pour peindre.

\- Je ne le montre pas aux gens.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je montre mes dessins aux gens. Mon atelier… ça n’a pas d’intérêt.

\- Montre-moi tes dessins, alors.

Je cherche dans mes pochettes à dessins, ce que je pourrais lui montrer. Ça fait toujours peur. Pas vraiment qu’il n’aime pas, plutôt qu’il ne comprenne pas. J’ai aimé des personnes qui ne comprenaient rien à l’art, le genre de gens à dire « Picasso peint comme ma grand-mère » et « n’importe qui peut être un artiste ». J’ai cessé de les aimer.

Océan est allongé derrière moi, la tête dans les mains. Il m’observe fouiller dans mes cartons sans sortir un seul dessin.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu peins ? Des paysages ?

\- Plutôt de l’abstrait…

\- Tu peins depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis le lycée.

\- Tu as pris des cours ?

\- Oui. Aux Beaux-Arts. Des cours de nus, principalement.

\- Ohoh.

\- Il n’y a vraiment aucun Ohoh à avoir. Ça n’a rien de sexy, les cours de nus. C’est beau, pas excitant.

\- Même quand les modèles le sont ?

\- Aucune idée.

Il se relève du lit, viens passer ses bras autour de mes épaules. Il regarde les dessins avec moi.

\- Je croyais que tu ne peignais que du bleu.

\- Depuis que je t’ai rencontré. Mes derniers dessins sont à l’atelier.

\- Depuis que tu m’as rencontré ?

\- Oui. A cause de tes yeux.

Pendant un instant il ne dit rien, puis ses bras se resserrent et il appuie son visage contre mon dos. Heureux.

Je sors des dessins de ma pochette, mais il a du mal à les regarder parce qu’il me fixe moi. Il me dit qu’ils sont beaux, il a l’air sincère mais je ne crois pas que ce soit réellement des dessins dont il parle. On s’assoit par terre, lui entre mes bras. Il regarde les nus qui datent d’il y a des années maintenant. Il suit des traits avec ses doigts. Il demande :

\- Simon ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu m’aimes ?

Bien sûr que je t’aime. Tu ne vois pas ? Je pensais que ça n’arriverait pas et sans prévenir, je suis tombé amoureux de toi comme je fais toujours, et je ne sais pas pourquoi on appelle ça tomber amoureux alors que la chute, c’est quand ça s’arrête.

\- Oui.

Il ferme les yeux, je l’embrasse dans le cou jusqu’à qu’il se retourne et m’embrasse vraiment. Je me demande s’il y a des gens qui vivent ça toujours. Cet amour immense qui remplit, et fait oublier le reste. Je me demande si j’aimerais vivre ça en permanence. Si je finis par tout détruire, c’est peut-être que je me lasse, aussi.

\- Tu me peindrais ?

J’étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je dévisage Océan sans comprendre, fini par hasarder ;

\- Nu ?

\- Pas forcément, mais si tu veux, nu.

\- Je n’ai pas fait ça depuis des années.

\- Mais ça te plairait ?

J’essaie d’imaginer. Océan étendue sur le sofa – il n’y a pas de sofa dans mon atelier, mais il y en a un dans Titanic – moi assis devant mon chevalet – je n’ai pas non plus de chevalet, enfin si mais il ne ressemble pas du tout au chevalet ancien que je vois dans ma tête – en train de le dessiner, puis de peindre son corps d’un bleu très pâle, très tendre, et ses yeux comme des lagons. Des cailloux aux multiples arrêtes très dures, comme si leur couleur avait explosé et recouvert son corps.

\- Oui.

Je suis la ligne de sa mâchoire avec mon index, Je connais son corps par cœur, je l’ai embrassé à pouvoir le dessiner dans le noir, je l’ai touché comme si je regardais avec mes mains. Alors je pourrais, le coucher sur le papier. Ça serait bon.

\- Ça me plairait.

\- Quand ?

\- Ce week-end ?

Il hoche la tête. Tu comptais passer le weekend avec moi de toute façon, pas vrai ? On a dormi ensemble toutes les nuits, on s’est réveillés tous les matins l’un sur l’autre, courbaturés, épuisés et avec l’odeur de l’autre partout sur nous, jusque dans la bouche, jusqu’à la garder toute la journée durant, impossible à faire partir sous la douche.

Qu’est-ce qu’il se passera, une fois que je t’aurais peint ? Tu n’as pas peur que ça s’arrête là ? Quand je t’aurais fixé sur le papier, quand j’aurais nourri mes obsessions, qu’est-ce qu’il restera de toi ? Tu es la seule folie que j’ai, c’est peut-être pour ça que je vais de corps en cœur. Quand j’ai quelqu’un qui prend toute la place de ma tête, les horloges partent. Les obsessions annexes, elles tendent à disparaitre. A part aimer toujours, je n’ai jamais trouvé comment les faire disparaitre définitivement. Et qu’est-ce que ça changerait ? Ça ne serait qu’une autre obsession.

Qu’il faudra apprendre à tuer.

Océan dort chez lui, vendredi soir. Ça fait trop longtemps qu’il n’a pas été tout seul, et moi de même. Bien sûr on passe une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter par messagerie instantanée. Il arrive chez moi le samedi matin, avec des pains au chocolat et sa gueule d’amour. Il porte une écharpe bleu roi, ça met ses yeux en valeur. Il est beau, trop beau, un soleil. Qu’est-ce que tu me trouves, même ? Et qu’est-ce que tu trouvais à l’autre con avec qui tu sortais avant ? Tu ne veux pas te trouver un mec comme toi, beau, romantique, stylée, je ne sais pas moi ? Pourquoi tu passes du beauf de première au mec bizarre et coincé ? Qu’est-ce que tu vois chez les gens ?

Et moi, qu’est-ce que je vois chez toi ?

On prend le métro, timides. Je joue avec son écharpe, il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu es nerveux ?

\- C’est toi qui va te retrouver à poil dans mon atelier mal chauffé à prendre la pause.

\- Et c’est toi qui va devoir faire une superbe œuvre d’art sinon je te quitte.

\- Parce qu’on est ensemble ?

\- En fait non, et tu me dois une semaine de pipes merveilleuses.

\- Je peux payer avec mon dessin ?

On est mignons. Cons, mais mignons. Mais je suis nerveux, c’est vrai. Je n’amène jamais les gens dans mon atelier. Pas parce que je ne veux pas, mais parce que je doute que ça les intéresse. Parce qu’on ne me le demande pas, tout simplement.

D’autant que depuis plus d’une semaine que je n’y ai pas mis les pieds, j’ai peur qu’il y règne un bordel monstrueux.

J’ouvre la porte. C’est au dernier étage et bien exposé, il fait toujours lumineux, une lumière blanche, pâle, qui fait des ombres sur le vélin. Je n’allume jamais. Je peins dos à la fenêtre, jusqu’à ne plus rien voir, mes yeux adaptés à l’obscurité, à peindre des couleurs qui se ressemblent et découvrir plus tard que ce n’était pas le cas.

Océan avance dans la pièce. Ses yeux errent au hasard, sans oser se poser. Caressants mais froids, comme la lumière du dehors. Tout est bleu, c’est son regard qui fait ça. Je pose ma veste, hésite. C’est étrange d’avoir quelqu’un d’autre ici.

\- Tu veux que je mette de la musique ?

Il n’écoute pas, ou j’ai parlé trop bas. Il est en train de faire le tour de la pièce, lentement, effleurant les cartons, les boites de peinture, les quelques meubles. Puis dos à moi, lent, il laisse tomber sa veste sur le sol, découvrant ses épaules, me regardant par-dessus, avec cette peur froide qui ressemble à une arme.

\- Non.

Il retire ses tennis, ses chaussettes. Fait quelques pas pieds nus, sans se retourner.

\- Ou est-ce que tu veux que je m’installe ?

\- Sur le fauteuil… Attends.

J’ai amené une couverture. Je la déploie sur le fauteuil avachi que j’ai amené parce que je ne savais pas où le mettre, et que je n’utilise jamais. Je l’installe correctement pour faire un nid douillet, pour qu’il soit bien. Il pose sa main sur ma nuque, je tourne la tête lentement. Je vois ses jambes nues, je remonte, vois ses cuisses charnues, son sexe pâle et penchant sur le côté, je vois son ventre, son torse imberbe et rose, ses clavicules tendues, sa mâchoire, son nez droit, ses yeux. Je me relève, je n’ose pas l’effleurer.

\- Installe toi.

Il est raide. Il grimpe sur le fauteuil, se pelotonne, un bras autour des jambes. Je rabats la couverture sur lui, il hausse un sourcil.

\- Tu ne veux pas… Me voir ?

\- Il faut que je prépare mes affaires. Je préfère que tu restes au chaud le temps de te détendre.

Il hoche la tête. Je mets mes mains de chaque côté de son crâne, je masse du bout des doigts. Je voudrais lui demander s’il a toujours envie, je me rends compte que je détesterais trop qu’il me dise que non. J’ai très envie de le peindre. Je le sens dans mon ventre, comme un truc qui monte, qui se réchauffe, comme si la couleur devenait plus intense. Je recule sans le lâcher des yeux, Je m’imprègne de lui, je ressens son corps dans la pièce, ses autres couleurs que le bleu, la lumière qui vient de l’intérieur. Je le regarde autrement, comme un sujet, comme un objet, comme une fumée éphémère que je désire capturer. Les mains tendues en arrière jusqu’à heurter mon bureau et m’arrêter là, le fixer de là, ne pas lâcher parce qu’il me regarde aussi, un long moment avant de me détourner.

Sur le plan de travail, au milieu des pinceaux en vrac, des différentes peintures, à l’huile, à l’eau, l’encre, au milieu des crayons et des peluches blanches de gomme, posé sur une feuille très blanche, étendu et recroquevillé à la fois, il y a l’octodon, mort.

Mort d’une semaine passée ici sans que je ne revienne le nourrir ou lui donner de l’eau. Mort de froid peut-être, dans la pièce mal chauffée. Ses minuscules pattes sont recroquevillées, on dirait des mains humaines pleines de souffrance. Je soulève son corps dans ma main, il est mou, sans résistance. Il ploie comme s’il n’y avait pas d’os à l’intérieur. Je pourrais serrer les doigts, l’écraser. Je ne pourrais plus lui faire de mal.

C’était vrai, alors. Je détruis tout ce que je touche, ce n’était pas juste des mots destinés à blesser. Est-ce que tu as souffert, dis ? Est-ce que tu as tourné des jours entiers dans cette pièce, pour une échappatoire ou quelque chose à manger ? Ou est-ce que c’était comme s’endormir, dans le froid qui élimine les sensations ? Je me retrouve à t’envier, petite créature qui n’a plus peur, qui n’a plus rien à craindre de rien. Est-ce qu’avant de partir, tu as trainé tes pattes dans la peinture, est ce que tu m’as laissé un message ?

\- Simon ?

Dos à lui je lève ma main libre, lui fait signe d’attendre.  Je ne veux pas qu’Océan sache ce que j’ai fait, je ne veux pas le voir partir maintenant. Toi aussi tu pourrais mourir, tu n’es pas différent de l’octodon. Je t’ai trouvé par hasard, je t’ai caché dans ma poche, je t’ai ramené chez moi. Toi aussi, t’es petit et innocent, à ma merci.

Je repose doucement l’octodon sur le papier, caresse son ventre. Chut… C’est fini, maintenant. Dors, ne fais pas de bruit. Le monde extérieur est dur, tu es bien ici. Tu es à l’abri.

Je prépare de la peinture, installe un vélin sur mon chevalet, l’approche d’Océan qui m’observe faire avec un demi sourire, l’air rêveur. Je prépare tout, lentement. Ma tête est pleine de sons mélangés, de mots incohérents. Il faut que j’amène le silence. Je m’assois en face de la toile, observe Océan. Il repousse la couverture qui le couvre, essaie de prendre une position intéressante, Timide.

\- Comment est-ce que tu veux que je me mette ?

\- Comme tu le sens.

Il grimace un instant. Ça ne veut rien dire, pour lui et il commence à regretter. Il murmure :

\- Pardon…

\- Mais non.

\- Je pensais que je serais à l’aise.

Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que ce n’est pas son corps que je veux capturer, c’est quelque chose de plus proche de son âme, quelque chose comme son essence, qu’il ne contrôle pas et qui le constitue d’une façon pur, incomplète mais lumineuse. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que c’est réellement, mais je sais que je suis capable de le trouver, de le capturer.

Je repose mon pinceau avec lequel je n’ai pas encore tracé le moindre trait de couleur, me relève et m’approche, m’accroupis devant Océan.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Un peu.

\- De quoi ?

\- D’être ridicule.

\- Tu ne l’es pas. Mais je ne peux pas te peindre pour l’instant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es ailleurs.

Il détourne la tête, je pose la main sur son genou. Il est froid.

\- Il ne fait pas assez chaud, je suis désolé.

\- Ça va.

\- Est-ce que je peux peindre sur toi ?

Ça le fait me regarder à nouveau, et lier ses doigts aux miens.

\- Mettre de la peinture sur ma peau ?

\- Oui.

\- Si tu veux.

Il se relève maladroitement, j’étale la couverture par terre, il s’y allonge, les mains sur le ventre. Je pose ma palette sur le sol à côté de moi. Puis j’embrasse son genou. L’intérieur de sa cuisse et il soupire.

\- T’es pas concentré, toi non plus.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je t’aide à te détendre. Sinon, qu’est-ce que je vais peindre ?

\- Tu comptes me peindre au comble de l’extase sexuelle ?

\- Au sommet de ta beauté.

Il tique, puis soupire quand je continue mes baisers jusqu’au sommet de sa cuisse. Mais il est toujours crispé. Alors je passe mes mains sur lui, sur ses jambes et son ventre. Oublie ou tu es, oublie la peinture et la lumière froide, ne ressens que moi.

Je remonte contre lui, retire ma chemise pour coller mon ventre au sien. Il m’enlace, j’appuie mes doigts dans la peinture, les approche de son visage. On s’embrasse, il a fermé les yeux. Je murmure contre sa bouche :

\- Tu as confiance ?

-  Oui.

Alors je laisse des trainées bleues sur sa joue. Il frisonne mais n’ouvre pas les yeux. Et je descends lentement le long de son corps, mélangés les baisers aux tâches bleues. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Je voudrais le voir en sueur, le regard éthéré, tremblant un peu, la peau nimbée de rose.

Je défais mon jean, il rouvre les yeux. Me regarde avec émerveillement, moi et son corps qu’il ose à peine contempler, il demande :

\- Est-ce que je suis beau ?

\- Oui. Mais je n’ai pas encore fini.

Il referme les yeux mais tends les mains vers moi. Je me déshabille, puis les appuie dans la peinture avant de les tendre vers lui. Je me couche contre son corps, le mien reçoit la peinture pas encore sèche. Je lui en mets plus, je nous peins au hasard. Longues trainées bleues et blanches et bleues.

Je lui fais l’amour jusqu’à que le blanc de ses yeux devienne rose, jusqu’à que la lumière soit idéale. Je lui fais l’amour et les bras en croix, les yeux immenses, il se laisse entrainer, le souffle court. Quand je lui demande il murmure que ça va, qu’il est bien, qu’il n’a pas envie de bouger mais qu’il est bien et je me dis que parfois, on se laisse aller à se sentir abusé, qu’on aime tous faire mal, qu’on aime tous avoir mal, au moins un peu, pour savoir ce que ça fait. La vraie question c’est quel côté on préfère, le bourreau ou la victime., faire le mal et mal faire.

Quand je me redresse, il semble bien plus ailleurs que lorsque je me suis approché de lui, tout à l’heure. Mais une part de lui est là. Celle que je cherchais, flottant à la surface de sa peau, formant un voile sur son regard. Alors je recule, enfile mécaniquement mon caleçon et me laisse tomber sur ma chaise.

Je peins.

Il me ressent. Il se redresse sur les coudes, s’appuie contre le fauteuil, dans une position à la fois alanguie et désespérée, quelqu’un qui aurait été jeté là la force du courant, qui n’aurait plus la force de bouger, les mains croisées sur le ventre, ce regard résolu et désespéré, qu’est-ce que tu ressens dans l’air, tu comprends de moi, pour me regarder de cette manière ?

Je peins. Je pense à l’octodon sur le bureau. Est-ce qu’une odeur de mort commence à se mêler à l’air, nous empoisonne sans que nous ne le sachions ? Je trace le corps d’Océan sur le papier, lentement, dans un bleu pâle qui met un moment à le faire apparaitre.  Je dessine ses formes avec un pinceau très fin, en outremer que la lumière timide grise. Tu es une ombre, une courbe, un délié. Qu’est-ce que tu es beau, tu transcendes, les gouttes de sueur déjà refroidie sur tes tempes.

Je peins. J’effleure, je creuse. J’aspire toute l’essence, toute la couleur de la pièce sur ma toile. Sur le visage esquissé, les yeux sont en creux, je n’ose pas encore. Son regard n’est pas le bon. Il n’a pas bougé d’un millimètre, il prend la pose comme un mort. J’attends que la température de la pièce descende encore, que toute chaleur humaine disparaisse.

Alors seulement je peindrais ses yeux.

J’ai l’impression que ça dure des heures. Que la lumière a déjà commencé à décliner. Il bouge, porte la main à son visage et se frotte les yeux. Ca m’agace. Ça fait des heures qu’on a pas dit un mot, que je suis dans ma fièvre créatrice. Que j’oublie d’être tendre, de m’inquiéter de lui. Il demande, bas :

\- Est-ce qu’on peut faire une pause ?

Et moi je réponds sèchement :

\- Non. Arrête de bouger.

\- Tu as bientôt fini ?

Tout ce que tu m’aimais et m’admirais, est ce que je l’ai pris et étalé sur le dessin ? Son regard est déjà froid.

\- Oui. Arrête de parler.

Il s’étire, fait craquer son dos et se replace, quasiment exactement dans la même position. D’accord, très bien.  Je continue à peindre, je fignole des détails sur son corps. J’attends ses yeux, j’attends qu’il ait le regard que je veux. Mais ça ne vient pas, et je finis par rester là sans plus rien ajouter, à attendre. Il demande à nouveau, la voix un peu plus douce :

\- Est-ce que tu as fini ?

\- Il me manque seulement tes yeux.

Ça le fait sourire.

\- Est-ce que ce n’était pas la partie la plus importante ?

\- Si, justement.

\- Approche-toi.

J’hésite, mais déplace mon chevalet tout près de lui. Il me regarde avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux et je tique.

\- Non. Ce n’est pas un regard amoureux que je veux.

\- C’est quoi, alors ?

\- Je ne sais rien. Je saurais quand je le verrais.

Il ne répond rien à ça, mais je sens son corps qui se crispe et je n’aime pas ça. Même si j’ai terminé de peindre sa peau, j’ai peur de rendre un tableau incomplet. Je ne veux pas, je veux finir. Je veux saisir ses yeux sur le papier, et avec eux tout ce que je ressens de si terriblement trouble.

On se fixe pendant un moment, puis on parle à mi-voix, sans être bien sûr de ce que l’on attend.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu feras, lorsque tu auras fini de peindre ?

\- Tu veux dire, de la toile ?

\- Non. Enfin si, d’ailleurs, aussi. Qu’est-ce que tu comptes en faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne fais rien de particulier de ce que je peins. Je l’affiche, je le range, et parfois je l’offre.

\- Tu me la donneras ?

\- Certainement pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ferais d’un portrait de toi ? C’est moi qui ai besoin de le garder. Pour me souvenir.

Il ne réplique rien mais j’ai l’impression de voir son regard partir de plus en plus loin, s’éloigner de ce que je veux et ça m’angoisse.

\- Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu feras ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu feras de moi, une fois que tu auras eu ce que tu voulais ? Tu partiras ?

Lucide. Au point que je n’essaye même pas de faire semblant, comme je l’aurais fait avant.

\- Je n’en ai aucune idée.

Et je ne te dirais pas que tu dis n’importe quoi, que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu parles d’une fin à laquelle je ne pense pas.

\- Tu partiras. Je l’ai sur dès la première fois ou je t’ai embrassée.

\- Tout le monde fini par partir.

\- Personne ne part, personne n’a le courage. Les gens attendent que les liens soient distordus, qu’ils tombent d’eux même. Personne n’a le cran de tout arracher, sans même une raison, simplement pour prouver que c’est possible.

\- C’est ça que tu voudrais que je fasse ? Qu’une fois que j’ai fini de peindre, je te mette dehors ? Pour quoi, pour que tu souviennes de moi ?

Il sourit, amer, secoue la tête. Arrête de bouger.

\- Non, ce n’est pas ça. Ce n’est pas aussi terre à terre. Et même, c’est plus… Métaphorique. C’est un idéal.

Je n’aime pas les idéaux. Ceux qui ne font qu’en parler sans agir sont des lâches. Je me lève pour chercher un peu de peinture supplémentaire, tant celle sur ma palette commence à sécher, faute d’action. Océan continue à parler.  
\- C’est ce que je déteste au fond, dans les histoires d’amour. Cette propension à ne pas finir, à trainer et à s’affadir.  Tout s’adoucit ou se gangrène, on a peur de l’intensité, on laisse les choses couler, devenir amères… Sèches… On n’a pas le courage de réduire en miettes tout ce qui fait même mine de commencer à flétrir. On devrait.

Ma main tendue vers le tube de peinture, mon regard figé sur le cadavre de l’octodon, dont la fourrure brille comme de l’argent.

Ça ne prend qu’un instant. Devenir fou, tout détruire, par amour, pour celui de l’art. Un déclic, quelque chose qui bascule et à l’intérieur tout hurler mais à l’extérieur personne ne voit rien.

Ma main dévie de sa route et plutôt que de prendre le tube de peinture, elle empoigne le couteau qui me serre à tailler certains crayons. Je le cache dans mes doigts, contre mon bras. Je retourne vers Océan, il n’a rien dit de plus. Il m’observe, sans expression, m’agenouiller devant lui. Pendant un moment on se regarde, sans tendresse ni amour ni passion, on se regarde comme si l’on savait, comme s’il savait. Puis j’enfonce toute ma lame dans sa gorge par le creux de sa trachée, et j’écoute se dernière respiration, qui voudrait prendre tout l’air de la pièce pour survivre quelques instants supplémentaires.

Je retire la lame. Ça fait sortir le sang. Il ne se débat pas. Il essaye de retenir le sang qui jaillit de son cou, mais il en a déjà partout, épais et chaud, qui coule sur ses épaules avec un bruit liquide et obscène. Son regard paniqué se pose sur moi, je ne le lâche pas des yeux. Je suis là, ça va. Je suis près de toi, tu n’es pas tout seul. Je le regarde mourir. Je le fixe et je reçois tout son dernier regard, les crispations de son corps, les petits bruits de sa bouche, pendant que le sang sort comme une fontaine, recouvre son corps par vague, je le regarde dans les yeux jusqu’à que les siens se voilent.

Alors seulement, j’ajoute à mon dessin le regard de la mort.

Lorsque j’ai terminé, je recule et pendant de longues minutes, je fixe mon œuvre. C’est la plus belle chose que je n’ai jamais peinte, la plus réussie. C’est un cadavre entier que j’ai fixé sur la toile, comme si dès le début j’avais su ce qui allait arriver.

Un cadavre bleu, presque paisible mais résolument mort, le corps commençait à raidir mais encore nimbé de sa couleur en train de disparaitre. Lorsque j’ai bien profité de mon tableau, je vais chercher un fusain sur le bureau, et j’ajoute mon nom et la date en bas. Puis je vais laver ma palette. La lumière du dehors baisse de plus en plus, cela fait longtemps que je suis là. Le tableau m’a pris des heures. Je lave la peinture sur mes mains, je range les tubes, les pinceaux. Je déplace le chevalet sur le côté, je me demande si j’ai envie de rester ici à attendre jusqu’à que la peinture sèche et que tout soit fini. Je me demande, qu’est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ?

Je regarde autour de moi. Du bleu, depuis trois semaines je n’ai dessiné que du bleu. Toutes les nuances de cette couleur, arc en ciel monochromatique. Je m’en suis nourri, aujourd’hui je l’ai dompté.

Alors je m’approche d’Océan, m’agenouille devant lui. Le sang sur ses épaules et ses bras est complètement sec, mais quand je serre son cou entre mes mains, elles reviennent mouillées. Alors je les appuie, je serre pour que son sang jaillisse encore un peu, pour en avoir plein les mains, chaud, poisseux, odorant… Puis je lève mes mains pour qu’elle capte la lumière. Mes mains entièrement rouges, une couleur particulièrement subtile, lie de vie, un rouge avec une pointe de bleu qui lui donne cette teinte troublante, presque sensuelle.

Il est temps de changer de couleur.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il m'aura fallu un an, deux mois et treize jours pour finir cette histoire... Mais j'ai réussi.  
> Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
> @handsbruised.


End file.
